Sly's New Path
by WolveHulk
Summary: After the explosion of Clock-la, Sly walks back to the river and finds a certain Tigeress, After Sly saves her, he decides to take care of her to get answers. While this is happening, Bentley and Murray leave the city with the convincing of a certain Fox. After Sly finds out, he feels betrayed and turns to the only one he has left. Can Neyla heal Sly's heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys. I'm back and Sly's new path has begun. There will be a few twists in the story, including a major twist in this chapter so don't hate me for it. Anyway, let's get started, guys.**

Sly had just jumped from the Interpol helicopter and paraglided a rooftop. He then got of the roof and was walking to the same place that the Clockwerk parts were finally destroyed. He was going to meet his friends at the hospital where Bentley was most likely having his legs checked. The Clock-la head had hurt his legs very badly and he would need medical attention to see what the damage was. Sly then saw something in the water that looked like one of Neyla's hands. Neyla whole body had then floated in the water. Sly was having conflicted thoughts about what he should do.

" _I should leave her in there to rot_." Sly's dark side thought.

" _But you're a better person than that, besides if you did leave her there you'll be no better than Clockwerk._ " Sly's light side thought.

Sly then reached down and grabbed Neyla's arm and pulled her out of the water. When he got her out, he picked her up in his arms and carried her to a alleyway when he was sure that no one was looking, he went to Neyla and checked her pulse, which she thankfully still had. Neyla eye's suddenly started to open and when she was able to see, she saw the face of the one person she least expected: Sly Cooper.

"Cooper?" Neyla asked.

"Yes Neyla, it's me. But what I want to know is how you're still alive after the Clockwerk parts were destroyed." Sly said.

"Take me to my hideout on the outskirts of the city and I'll tell you everything." Neyla said.

"No, I can do that. How do I know you won't try to kill me again if I do?" Sly asked.

"Well, I'm too weak to move for one thing and I'm sure you would just subdue me if I tried anything." Neyla said.

Sly sighed "Alright Neyla, but if you try anything when you get your strength back, I'll turn you over to Carmelita and Interpol, and I'm not sure they'd be willing to give you a slap on the wrist for all you've done. Tell me which building that your hideout is in when we get there and I'll take care of you until I can figure out why you've done all the things you've done to me and everyone else."

"Fair enough, Cooper. If you don't turn me over to Old ironsides, I'll tell you everything." Neyla said.

Sly picked Neyla up in his arms again and went to the outskirts of the city where Neyla's hideout was, being very careful to avoid any cops that were patrolling the streets and keeping a close eye out for Carmelita as it was likely that she would try to kill Neyla if she ever saw her again. When they got to the outskirts of the city, Neyla pointed to the right building that her hideout was in. Sly took her inside and Neyla told Sly the code to get the door open. Once they got inside the hideout, Sly was amazed at how much tech was in the room.

"Man, this would make Bentley so jealous of all the technology that you have, Neyla." Sly said as he walked into her bedroom and put her on her bed.

"Glad you like it, Cooper." Neyla said.

"Is there anything that you need?" Sly said.

"Well, I could use something to eat for starters. I'm quite hungry." Neyla said

"Do you have a fridge here or would you like me to go out and get you something to eat." Sly asked.

"Well, I haven't been here in a while and I'm sure that the food that I have has gone bad by now. There's a good pizza place that I like. I would like a pepperoni and sausage pizza." Neyla said.

"Alright, I'll go out and get it for you, I'm sure that you won't try to leave while I'm gone?" Sly asked.

"I'm still too weak to move right now but if I can get my strength back, I won't try to leave. This is my hideout after all, but I trust you won't tell anyone about this place?" Neyla asked.

"Well, I have a good mind to, but if I'm going be taking care of you until I find out why you've done everything you've done to me and my friends, I have no choice but to keep this place a secret. I'll be back in an hour. You just try to get some rest until I get back." Sly said.

"Well, not like I have anything else to do." Neyla said as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Sly walked out of the hideout and started running to the pizza place that Neyla told him about. When he got there, he ordered a pepperoni and sausage pizza. When it finally came, he paid for it and started heading back to Neyla's hideout. When he got back, Neyla was already waking up. The smell of pizza was very mouth watering.

"Do you have any plates, Neyla? Sly asked.

"I'll eat out of the box." Neyla said.

Sly brought the box to Neyla and he gently sat her up so she could eat. When Neyla ate the first 2 slices, she looked at Sly. "Would you like some, Cooper? I have a feeling that you might be hungry." Neyla said.

"Well, I haven't eaten anything in awhile, so I guess I will have some." Sly said getting a slice of pizza and eating it. In a few minutes they were eating together and they ate the pizza in no time.

"Thanks, Cooper." Neyla said.

"Your welcome, Neyla. Now, how about telling me everything?" Sly asked.

"Well, we did have a deal, so I guess I can tell you everything." Neyla said.

Neyla began telling Sly why she was the way she was. She had said that before she met Carmelita and was assigned to Sly's case, she had met Arpeggio. She was loyal to him, but over time she began to question his actions. When Arpeggio thought that she was going to turn against him, he had the Contessa use a hypnotic device to make her personality change to evil. She had been subject to the device every time the hypnosis was starting to wear off. When they had arrested the Contessa, Neyla's hypnosis wore off. When Contessa was gone, Neyla was going to go to Sly and tell him everything and even show him the device to prove that she wasn't lying, but Interpol had confiscated it before she could. When Neyla was traveling to Canada to find Sly, Arpeggio's guards grabbed her and she was taken back to his blimp and was subjected to another hypnosis device that Arpeggio had built in order to keep Neyla under his control. Once she was back under hypnosis, he has sent her to Canada for the Clockwerk parts and Sly knew the rest.

"What about taking over Clockwerk's body? How do you explain that?" Sly asked.

"The device was to make my personality evil, maybe when I was still under the hypnosis, it acted on its own and made me take over Clockwerk's body. I could prove it to you if you still don't believe me." Neyla said.

"And how could you do that? The Contessa's hypnosis device was confiscated and Arpeggio's device was most likely destroyed with his blimp." Sly said.

"There must be blueprints for it somewhere. A genius like Arpeggio has to build blueprints for a device like that. And if we can find the blueprints, I can prove that I'm not lying to you." Neyla said.

"Then where do I find them? Arpeggio's wouldn't have been stupid enough to hide them in any of his hideouts or his blimp. It would have to be somewhere where he would think is the last place anyone would look, particularly you if your hypnosis ever wore off and he couldn't hypnotize you again." Sly said.

Neyla started thinking about what Sly said and knew he was right. Arpeggio wouldn't risk the blueprints for hid device falling into the wrong hands, so he must have hidden somewhere that she would never think of looking. Neyla then thought of something. "The blueprints must be here somewhere."

"Of course, hiding in plain sight. But where would he put it?" Sly said.

Sly then noticed something on the wall beside Neyla's bed. He went to it and pushed, making it open. He then saw a blue paper and got it out of the wall. He then unfolded the paper and saw blueprints for a what looked like a hypnosis device. He the showed it to Neyla. "Looks like you were right, Neyla. You were hypnotized." Sly said.

Neyla looked at the blueprints and quickly got angry. "Arrrggg, that little piece of filth. I'm so glad that I killed him when I did, even if it was under hypnosis." Neyla said.

"Don't worry Neyla, he's gone now. He can't hurt you in any way ever again." Sly said.

"Well, it's nearly morning and I'm a bit tired. I'm going to get some rest." Neyla said.

"Alright, I'll be back in a couple of hours to check on you. Get some rest." Sly said.

"Cooper, wait." Neyla said.

"What is it?" Sly asked.

"I don't want to be alone right now. Could you stay here with me, please? Besides, I think that you're too tired to go anywhere right now." Neyla said.

"I, I don't know, Neyla. My friends will be worried about me. Besides, I have to check on Bentley. He got hurt badly when we were fighting you in Clockwerk's body." Sly said.

"Please Sly, I know you want to check on your friends but I'm afraid that if I'm alone, I'll have nightmares about everything I've done. If you're here, at least I know I'm not alone." Neyla said as she started to tear up.

Sly thought about it, he wanted to check on his friends but he was too tired right now. He would need rest if he was going to get to the hospital without slowing down or falling asleep somewhere where there would most likely be cops patrolling. Besides, after what he just seen Neyla go through, she would most likely have nightmares about everything she had done. After thinking it over, Sly made his decision. "Alright Neyla, I'll stay with you for tonight." Sly said as he pushed a comfortable chair beside Neyla's bed and got a blanket for himself. Once Sly was comfortable, Neyla held out her hand.

"Take my hand, Sly, that way I'll know that I'm not alone and you'll still be here when I wake up." Neyla said.

"Alright Neyla." Sly said as he took Neyla's hand and laid down.

"Sleep well, Sly." Neyla said falling asleep.

"Sleep well, Neyla." Sly said as he fell asleep. " _I wonder how Bentley and Murray are right now._ "

 **Meanwhile at the hospital**

Bentley and Murray were very worried. Sly was supposed to have been here hours ago. They had found out that the injury that Bentley suffered when Clock-la's smashed his legs had crippled him and he would need to use a wheelchair for the rest of his life. It had been hours since then and Sly had not shown up. A doctor then came into the room.

"Mr. Bentley, you and your friend have a visitor." The doctor said.

Bentley and Murray looked as the doctor moved out of the way to reveal the visitor, hoping that it be Sly. But to their surprise, it wasn't Sly. It was the one person that they would least expect, their visitor was none other than Inspector Carmelita Fox. "Hello Bentley. Hello Murray." Carmelita said.

"Inspector Fox? What are you doing here?" Bentley asked.

"Yeah, where's Sly?" Murray asked.

"Doctor, could you wait outside the door while I have a talk with these two?" Carmelita asked.

"Of course, Inspector, I'll be right outside the door when you're ready." The doctor said as she walked out of the room and closed the door.

"So, what are you doing here, Carmelita, here to arrest us?" Bentley said.

"No Bentley, I came to talk to both you and Murray." Carmelita said.

"About what?" Murray asked.

"About the two of you and your futures." Carmelita said.

"What do you mean talk about our futures, Carmelita?" Bentley said.

"Well, since I'm here, I could arrest you both and throw you in jail." Carmelita said.

"Then I don't you just do it? You've been after us for years." Murray said.

"I've only been after that blasted Cooper, not you two." Carmelita said.

"if you've been after Sly the whole time then I are you here?" Bentley asked.

"I'm here because I want the two of you to leave Paris and live a better live that won't get you two hurt anymore than you already have been." Carmelita said.

"When did you start caring about us, Carmelita?" Murray said.

"Murray, look at Bentley. The doctor has said that he will be crippled for the rest of his life and the way I see it, if you keep this life with Sly Cooper up, you'll most likely be in the same situation as Bentley is right now. Or maybe both of you will end up lying dead somewhere in the ground and no one will care." Carmelita said.

Bentley and Murray started thinking about what Carmelita said and, in a way, she was right. The recent dangers that they had faced had almost gotten them all killed and it had already cost Bentley his ability to walk. And if they kept this up, they would most likely be in prison or far worse. The more they thought about it, the more they thought about considering Carmelita's offer of a better life.

"If we do consider your offer, how could we leave anyway? The van is floating around in the Canadian river, most likely frozen by now." Murray asked.

"I've taken the liberty of getting you and Bentley first-class tickets to America, and I've managed to get all of your charges dropped. You both can go somewhere else, live better lives. But this will only happen if you leave Paris today." Carmelita said.

"But, what about Sly?" Bentley said.

"He's not going to give up being a thief. It's too much in his blood. You and Murray will find a way to live without him." Carmelita said.

"You're right about that, Carmelita. I know it'll be hard for us at first, but me and Murray will find a way to get by without Sly. But I think we should leave now before Sly shows up." Bentley said.

"How are we going to do that, Bentley? You can't leave until they clear you." Murray said.

"I've already taken care of that, Murray. Doctor, you can come back in now." Carmelita said.

The doctor came back in and handed Carmelita a piece of paper. "Here you go, Inspector." The doctor said.

Thank you, doctor. Did you get the other thing I asked for?" Carmelita asked.

"I did. It's right there." The doctor said showing the a wheelchair that Bentley could use.

"The wheelchair is for you, Bentley, and I took the liberty of getting your release paper so you'll be able to leave the hospital. All you have to do is go to wherever your hideout is and start packing. After that, head to the airport as quickly as possible and board the plane." Carmelita said.

"Alright Carmelita.. I hope you have a good life." Bentley said as Murray put him in the wheelchair and left the hospital to get their belongings and leave the city.

" _I do too, Bentley._ " Carmelita thought. " _With them out of the way, I can arrest or make Sly a cop much easier. Sly will be mine and join Interpol or go to jail for the rest of his life_."

 **Back with Sly and Neyla**

Neyla had woken up to find that her hand was still being held by Sly, who was still laying down in the chair that he had pushed beside her bed. She looked at their hands and thought it was nice to have someone actually show her affection. She then looked at Sly and thought of how handsome he looked. Sly then started to wake up and looked at Neyla.

"Good morning, Neyla. How did you sleep?" Sly asked.

"I slept better than I have in a very long time, Sly. Even better since you were here with me." Neyla said with a smile.

"I'm glad you slept better, Neyla. How are you feeling?" Sly asked.

"I think I have enough strength to walk." Neyla said as she started to get up to walk. When she stood up, her legs started to give out and she started to fall, but Sly caught her.

"Easy Neyla, I don't think that you have enough strength to walk on your own yet. If you'd like, I could help you walk until you can walk on your own again." S!y said.

"I, I'd really like that, Sly. I'd like to eat something now. Could you go and get something for me, please?" Neyla asked.

"Sure Neyla, what would you like?" Sly asked.

"Maybe some pasta and garlic bread." Neyla said.

"Do you have the stuff to make it here or would you like me to go out and get it?" Sly asked.

"I think I have the stuff here. Take me to the kitchen and I'll show you where everything is." Neyla said.

Sly started taking Neyla to the kitchen, with Neyla leaning on Sly to keep balance. Neyla thought that it was actually nice to have someone to lean on and care for her for the first time in her life. They got to the kitchen and Neyla showed Sly where the ingredients for the pasta was. He got out the things to make it with and once everything was ready. He started cooking everything. About an hour later, Sly finished cooking and got out 2 plates for them to eat. They sat down at the table, got something to drink and began to eat. Neyla was amazed that Sly managed to make a very tasty meal.

"This is really amazing, Sly. I didn't know that you could cook." Neyla said.

"Well, I don't cook much besides microwave food. I only learned how to cook this when Murray was too occupied with video games with Bentley." Sly said.

Speaking of your friends, shouldn't you check on them? They're probably still in the hospital worried about you. Maybe you could show them the blueprints for the hypnosis device. If you can explain to them everything I've told you, maybe there's a chance that they'll forgive me, although I highly doubt it." Neyla said.

"I think you're right, Neyla. But what about you? You're still too weak to walk on your own." Sly said.

"You can just sit me on my bed and turn on the TV and I can find something to watch until you come back. Don't worry about the dishes, when I get enough strength to walk on my own, I'll do them." Neyla said.

"Are you sure?" Sly asked.

"I am." Neyla said.

"Alright." Sly said as he took Neyla's hand and she leaned on him while he took her to the bedroom and gave her the remote control. Sly started to leave when Neyla stopped him.

"Sly wait." Neyla said.

"What is it?" Sly said.

"Come here." Neyla said.

Sly approached her and she leaned over and kissed him on his cheek, making Sly blush. "Thank you, Sly, for everything you've done for me." Neyla said with a smile.

"You're welcome, Neyla, I'll be back once I've convinced my friends about you." Sly said as he grabbed the blueprints and headed for the hospital. When he got there, the doctor that took care of Bentley told him that Bentley and Murray had already left the hospital. Sly then headed to the hideout and when he got there, he noticed that there were 2 notes attached to the door. He grabbed them and read one of them.

" _Dear Sly, me and Murray are very sorry about this, but we've decided to leave Paris and start a new life somewhere else. I'm sorry Sly, but the dangers that we've faced have have taken their toll on us. And the battle with Clock-la has already cost me my legs and the way me and Murray see it, if we keep this life up with you, we'll probably be hurt worse than what we already have. I know it'll be hard for you but you'll have to find a way to live without us. Goodbye, Sly. Your friends, Bentley and Murray._ "

Sly couldn't believe what he was reading. He quickly got into the hideout and looked everywhere for Bentley and Murray, hoping that it was just a joke. But as he searched everywhere in the hideout and found no sign of Bentley and Murray or their belongings, he began to realize that it was true. Bentley and Murray had really left him and went to start a new life only God knows where. Sly began to tear up and with great speed, ran back to Neyla's hideout. Sly just couldn't believe it, after everything that they had been though with each other since childhood, they have to go and hurt him like this. It was unbelievable, and yet it was true. Sly quickly put the code in for the entrance to the hideout and entered with an angry look on his face.

"Sly, what's wrong. Why do you look so angry?" Neyla asked.

Sly handed her the note that Bentley left for him and when she read it, she started to feel dislike towards the turtle and hippo. " _How could those two do this to him? How could they just abandon him like that without even telling him goodbye in person? Those sad, ungrateful betrayers!"_ Neyla thought as she looked at Sly who was crying.

"How could they do this to me? After everything that we've been through together all the way back to childhood? Why did they do this to me?" Sly asked.

Neyla suddenly put her arms around Sly and hugged him. "I'm so, very sorry, Sly. I understand if you blame me for this. It's all my fault." Neyla said.

"No, it isn't your fault, Neyla. You were under hypnosis and the Neyla that we were fighting was not the real you. I just… feel abandoned." Sly said.

Neyla turned Sly's face to hers. "I know you do, Sly. I know what feeling abandoned feels like. My parents abandoned me when I was a child and I never really had any friends. So, believe me. I understand the pain you're feeling all too well."

"You do, don't you?" Sly asked.

"Yes, I do." Neyla said.

"I guess this makes us the same now, right?" Sly asked.

"Yes, we are the same now. I was abandoned a long time ago and you were just abandoned by the two people who have been with you ever since you were a child." Neyla said.

Sly looked at the clock and saw that it was almost midnight. "Neyla, I think that I want to get some rest. I need to think about what I'm going to do now that Bentley and Murray are gone."

"Sly, sleep on the bed with me. I think that you'll need the comfort. And I want to comfort you while you sleep." Neyla said.

Sly thought about it and after a few minutes, made his decision. "Alright Neyla, thank you so much for this. It really does mean a lot to me."

"Your welcome, Sly. I promise I won't leave you while you sleep and I'll be here when you wake up again." Neyla said as they got comfortable on the bed and Neyla embraced Sly. After a few seconds, Sly returned the embrace and fell asleep.

Neyla kissed his cheek and started to fall asleep. " _I will never, ever abandon you, Sly. I can promise you that._ "

 **There you go guys. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I know that some of you are probably going to hate for this but I have plans for this story and this was one of them. I have many more plans for this and I hope that you'll like them. See you next chapter guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go guys, the next chapter has begun. With Bentley and Murray gone, Sly will hire some new recruits. You can take a guess on who they will be. Anyway back to the story guys.**

Neyla had woken first and she was looking at the Raccoon who was still in her embrace and had a smile on his face. Her embrace must have given him all the comfort he needed to sleep during the night. Neyla was liking the feeling of being with someone that she could relate to. She thought about the turtle and hippo and how they had hurt Sly. After all they've been through since their childhood, they just abandon him like that. She was going to make sure he was never hurt in that way again. She then realized that she wasn't safe in Paris anymore. All of Interpol, especially Carmelita thought she was dead, but if she stayed in Paris any longer, they would eventually find her. She would have to leave Paris as soon as possible. But she couldn't leave Sly. He had been abandoned and was now all alone here. She looked at Sly and suddenly got an idea. She got on top of him and when his mouth opened a little, she leaned down and kissed him. She put her hands on his cheeks and suddenly felt him wrap his arms around her and deepen the kiss. She was surprised but, after a few seconds, deeply kissed him back. They broke the kiss after a few minutes and Sly opened his eyes. When he saw that Neyla was on top of him, he was surprised and blushed.

"How was it, Ringtail?" Neyla asked.

Sly then put his hands on her cheeks and pulled her into another deep kiss, which she returned eagerly. Neyla's hands started to move around Sly's body until they grabbed his wrists and moved his hands to her breasts. When Sly realized what he was touching, he broke the kiss and look at Neyla with surprise. "Neyla, I can't." Sly said.

"It's ok, Sly, you can touch them if you want to. I don't mind. Go ahead, massage them." Neyla said.

"Are you sure?" Sly asked.

Neyla then took off her top, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra. She then put Sly's hands back on her breasts. "Does that answer your question, Ringtail?"

Sly's blush intensified and he slowly began to massage Neyla's breasts, making her moan in pleasure. "Mmmm, oh yes. Keep this up, Ringtail."

"I've never done this before, Neyla." Sly said as he squeezed her breasts gently.

"Get used to it, Sly. These and my other private areas are your property now, and you can touch, massage, or squeeze them any time you want to." Neyla said.

"I'm not the type of person that goes that fast in a relationship, Neyla." Sly said.

"Mmmm, that's alright, Sly, I'm just trying to get you used to touching me like this. How do they feel, Ringtail?" Neyla asked as she moaned from the massage

"They actually feel really good, Neyla. I think I'll get used to this. But, we need to talk." Sly said as he let go of her breasts and turned away as Neyla put her top back on.

"What do you want to talk about, Sly?" Neyla asked.

"Well… I think that I'm going to leave Paris. Bentley and Murray have gone who knows where and now that they're gone, there's nothing left for me here anymore." Sly said.

"Wherever you go, I'll go with you. I'm not going to abandon you like those ungrateful betrayers did. I'll go with you, but only if you'll have me." Neyla said.

"Well, now that Bentley and Murray are gone and Carmelita is still trying to catch me, you're all I have left." Sly said.

"Sly, I've been thinking about leaving Paris as well. I know that Interpol and Carmelita think that I'm dead. But I can't stay in my hideout forever. And if I leave, Old ironsides is bound to find me sooner or later. And I know that you've escaped her many times, but with the turtle and hippo gone, it only increases her chances catching you eventually. So I think that we should leave together. Besides, my knowledge of Interpol could be useful to you in your future heists. And if we're together, Carmelita will have less success in catching either of us." Neyla said.

"But where could we go?" Sly asked.

"Well, I could go to New Delhi in India. The place where I grew up. I had a house there,but since I grew up a poor child, it was all messed up. But if you and me have money and the proper things to fix it up, we could make it into a regular house and live happily there." Neyla said.

"But how will we get the money? I only know one way to do that and it requires heists." Sly said.

"We don't have to pull off a heist, Sly, I already have just the thing to take care of our money problem." Neyla said as she got up and, to her surprise, was walking on her own again. Sly and Neyla headed to the work place in the hideout and Neyla got out a laptop, set it up and started hacking.

"What are you doing, Neyla?" Sly asked.

"Well, as you can see, this is my untraceable account. And these are the Contessa's and Arpeggio's accounts and, as you can see, they both have put millions of dollars in them. Now, with just the right typing and clicking, all of their money is now… our money." Neyla said as she finished the hack, transferring all of the money owned by Arpeggio and the Contessa to her account and put Sly's name in the account as well.

"Neyla, this is very impressive. I didn't know you could hack like that." Sly said.

"You'll know many more things about me as we spend more time together, Ringtail." Neyla purred seductively.

"I'd like that. But for now, let's get our things together and get some disguises for our trip." Sly said.

Neyla got out a couple of suitcases and put all her clothes and equipment that they would need in two of them. They then put on their disguises, headed to Sly's hideout, got all of his clothes and things that he needed, including the Thievius Raccoonus, and put them in the other two suitcases. They then headed to get plane tickets to India and once they got to the airport and boarded the plane. The plane was in the air and was off to India. They got first-class tickets for the flight so they got everything that was free.

"I can't believe this is actually happening, Neyla. I can't believe that I'm moving to India with you. I never imagined that my life would go this way." Sly said.

"Well, life is full of surprises, Sly. I think that once we get settled in, you'll find that you're making the right choice." Neyla said.

"I'm really going to miss Bentley and Murray. I still can't believe that they're gone. But I'll just have to find a way to live without them." Sly with a bit of sadness.

"Sly, it'll be alright. I know that it'll be hard for you to get by without the turtle and hippo, but at least you won't be alone. You'll have me to help you through it. We'll be alright, Sly, you'll see." Neyla said.

Sly put his hand on Neyla's and smiled. "I'm glad you're here with me, Neyla. I don't know what I would've done if I was all alone in Paris since Bentley and Murray left."

"And I would probably be in a different place than where I am now if you hadn't saved me. I know it's going to be different for you at first, but at least we won't be alone." Neyla said putting her hands on his.

"You know, the flight is going to take 8 hours. What would you like to do until we land?" Sly asked.

Neyla then got an idea. "Well, I would just love another "massage" Neyla whispered seductively.

"Neyla, I can't "massage" you on a plane. But when we get settled in our new home, I'll give you all the "massages" you want. But if we're going to be in a future relationship, let's take things slow." Sly whispered.

"Alright, but when we're settled in our new home, the very first thing you're going to do is give me a full body massage, including two of my private areas. If you do that for me, I'll let you choose the place for our first date together. Deal?" Neyla asked.

"Well, I'm not the kind of person who goes that fast in relationships, but if that's what you want, you have a deal." Sly said.

"We don't have to go all the way yet, Sly. I just want to get you used to touching me like that so you won't be so nervous when we eventually do mate." Neyla said.

"Well, as long as we don't go to fast with this, I'm okay with it. Is there anything else that you can think of to do?" Sly asked.

"Well, we could order something to eat. I am feeling a little hungry." Neyla said.

After an 8 hour flight, the plane finally landed in New Delhi, India. Sly and Neyla used some of their money to check into a hotel. While there, they talked about their pasts. Sly had told her about his parents and how they were taken from him by the Fiendish Five, how he was sent to Happy Campers Orphanage and had met Bentley and Murray and all of their heists around the world. After Sly was done, it was Neyla's turn. She then reluctantly told him about her childhood, scamming her way into a British University, her homework ring, and how she had been given the choice to join Interpol or be arrested. After they were done, they had promised each other that they would stick together, no matter what happened and went to sleep. The next day, they went to the car sail and bought a van that was the same size as the old team van. Once they took it to a shop, they paid the workers there to fix and paint it. After they left the shop, Neyla drove them to the store that remodeled homes and got the proper equipment to remodel Neyla's old house. Once they got to Neyla's old home, they began to remodel it. It took a few weeks, but they managed to make the house look new outside and inside. They also bought the furniture and everything they would need to for cleaning, cooking, bathing, and entertainment. After getting everything settled to the way they liked it, they decided to take separate showers. After they were done with everything, they went to their new bedroom.

"Well, it took us a while, Sly, but we finally have a home that we can live in permanently." Neyla said.

"Yeah, and if we'll be going on heists together, we're going to have to find a new genius like Bentley and someone as strong as Murray since most of our future heists are going to take more than just the two of us." Sly said.

"I know, but at least you have a big advantage: Me. Since I was a cop in Interpol, my knowledge of them and how they do things will come in great handy your future challenges." Neyla said.

"I know it will be a great advantage and I know you have experience in the criminal side of the law, but if you're going to be with me, you'll need to know how I get heists done." Sly said as he went to the floor and pushed down to reveal the Thievius Raccoonus and handed it to Neyla.

"This book contains all of my family's secrets. If you read it, you'll learn how to master being sneaky like I am. I could also train you to master all of the techniques as well." Sly said.

Neyla looked at the book and smiled. "Put it back, Ringtail. We can worry about all of that at a later time. Right now, I believe we made a deal back on the plane." Neyla said as she stood up and removed her bathrobe, revealing that she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Sly put the Thievius Raccoonus back and closed the floor containing it. After Sly saw Neyla naked, he blushed heavily. "You didn't tell me I'd have to massage your body while you weren't wearing anything, Neyla."

"Well, I didn't want to spoil the surprise, Ringtail. I wanted to surprise you with this. It'll get you used to seeing me like this until we eventually mate." Neyla said as she got on the bed and laid down. "Now, how about you start massaging me, Rrrrringtail?"

Sly got on the bed, got on his knees and began to massage Neyla's body. He started with her neck and worked his way down all the way to her feet. Once he massaged all of those places, Neyla suddenly got up and, pulled him down and got on top of him. "What are you doing, Neyla?" Sly asked.

"It's time for the best part of my massage, Ringtail. My two private areas, my chest and my behind." Neyla purred seductively.

"Well, I've already massaged your chest before, so I guess I can do it again." Sly said as he put his hands on her breasts and massaged them gently, giving them an occasional squeeze, making Neyla moan in pleasure.

"Mmmm, oh yes, Ringtail. You're very skilled at this for your first time. But that was just the first private area that you massaged. Time for the second one." Neyla said as she moved Sly's hands to her behind, making Sly blush heavily.

"You want me to massage your-" Sly said but Neyla cut him off.

"Of course, Ringtail. I would love for you to massage me here. You can even rub my tail if you want." Neyla said.

Sly then started to massage Neyla's behind, rubbing it and squeezing it. He even grabbed her tail and rubbed it, making her moan and straddle Sly. "Oh yes, Ringtail. Do you like this?" Neyla asked.

"I do, Neyla. But we should stop now before we go too far then we already have." Sly said as he took his hands off of Neyla's behind. Neyla got off of Sly and laid down beside him.

"Did you enjoy your massage, Neyla?" Sly asked.

"It was the most amazing massage that I have ever gotten, Sly. And there'll be many more massages just like this one in the future. But for now, let's get some sleep and enjoy the first night in our new home." Neyla said as she gave Sly a kiss and closed her eyes

"Good night, Sly." Neyla said as she fell asleep.

"Good night, Neyla. Sly said pulling Neyla close and falling asleep, dreaming of the new life and adventures that had yet to come.

 **There you go guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter will have a familiar character from Band of Thieves. Try and guess which one it is. Sly Neyla's new recruits will appear very soon. Rate and review. See you next chapter guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go guys, the next chapter has begun. There will be a lot of things that go down in this chapter. I hope you enjoy all of them. Anyway, back to the story guys.**

It was morning in India and Sly had woken up first. He looked at Neyla and smiled. Her soft breathing and content smile made his heart melt and her naked state made her look like a goddess from heaven. The why she called him Ringtail was starting to feel very right coming from her. He felt very comfortable and happy with Neyla around. He suddenly got an idea. He got on top of Neyla and started to slowly massage her breasts, making her moan softly in her sleep. After a few minutes of massaging, Neyla finally woke up and noticed that Sly was on top of her.

Sly looked at her and was a little embarrassed. "I thought I'd start without you. Do you mind?" Sly asked.

Neyla looked at Sly and saw that he was massaging her breasts and smiled. She then pulled him into a deep kiss and, after a few minutes, pulled away. "Not at all, Ringtail."

"Would you like me to keep going?" Sly asked.

Neyla flipped them over so she was on top of him, straddling him. "You know I do, Ringtail."

Sly kept massaging Neyla's breasts, making her moan in pleasure. "Mmmm, yes, Ringtail. I love it when you massage me like this. A couple of more massages like this, and you will be very eager to mate with me."

"All in due time, Neyla. But right now, I want to talk to you about something." Sly said letting go of her breasts.

"What would you like to talk about, Sly?" Neyla asked.

"Well, there was a second note left for me when I went to my old hideout. I was just so angry at Bentley and Murray leaving, that I'd forgotten about it until now. It wasn't a note from them either." Sly said.

"Who was it from, Sly?" Neyla asked.

Sly went to get the note and returned a few minutes later. He then saw Neyla was still not wearing anything. "are you going to put some clothes on, Neyla?"

"Well, this is our home now, Sly, and no one is around. The curtains are closed and I really don't mind you seeing me naked. Besides, don't you like what you see?" Neyla asked showing her full body to Sly.

"I do, Neyla, but I think that for now, you should put some clothes on. Because I think that we're going to have to leave soon." Sly showing her the note.

Neyla reached for her robe and put it on. She then started reading the note with Sly sitting beside her. Neyla put her arm around Sly and pulled him to her.

 _Dear, Sly Cooper, I know that you probably don't remember me. But I knew your father. I was a member of his Cooper gang in his time. It was a tragedy what happened to him and your mother, but he wanted me to pass this part of the Cooper legacy onto you._

 _I will tell you more about it when we meet. When you can, meet me at Heathrow prison. This is your chance to discover the greatest treasure of the Cooper Clan, Sly. I look forward to seeing you._

 _Signed Jim McSweeney._

After Neyla finished reading the note she looked at Sly. "How do you know if this McSweeney is not trying to trap you, Sly?"

"Well, he says he knew my father, so I think we can trust him. And if this is a trap, we're going to need a genius who is as smart as Bentley to think of a plan to get us out of the prison quickly." Sly said.

"Hmm, let's check ThiefNet. There must be someone on there that is of the same caliber as the turtle was. But won't we need someone who is as strong as the hippo was? If we do get into trouble, we're going to need some muscle. Preferably someone who is as strong, if not stronger than the hippo." Neyla asked.

"We can worry about the new muscle of our new gang later. Right now, we need to worry about the new genius." Sly said getting Neyla's laptop and accessing ThiefNet. He looked up the geniuses category and most of them wore not even half of smart as Bentley. After looking through all of the geniuses, he finally found someone that looked be able to rival Bentley in the genius level: Penelope. Sly and Neyla looked through her page and were fascinated by Penelope's accomplishments. She skills in inventing, hacking, and RC cars and choppers.

"Look like we've found our new genius, Neyla." Sly said.

"Looks like it. Let's chat with her and see if she's interested in joining us." Neyla said.

Sly started to chat with Penelope and found out that she had heard about Sly and his gangs accomplishments and had been wanting to join them for quite some time. She said that she would join them, but only if they won this year's Ace competition in Holland that would take place in a few months. After thinking about it, they agreed to Penelope's deal.

"But how are we going to get a plane to fly in the competition, Sly?" Neyla asked.

"I'm not sure, but maybe we can find someone who can help us." Sly said as he looked for anyone on ThiefNet that could help them. After searching through, they found someone who could help them but it was someone who they both knew and didn't like very much: Dimitri, apparently, he had posted that he'd been to Holland before and had even found a secret way to get in and out of Holland that no one else knew about.

"Why would that lizard agree to help us?" Sly asked.

"Well, he is still in prison. He'd probably help us if we free him. And besides, we're going to need that secret way to get to Holland and recruit Penelope." Neyla said.

"I know, but what if there are any surprises?" Sly asked.

"If we ran into anything we don't expect, we'll deal with it. Besides, Many of your big jobs had surprises and you dealt with them, so it probably won't be anything new to you." Neyla said.

"Yeah, you're right. But where do we find Dimitri? I know he's in jail, but I'm sure that Interpol had probably moved him by now." Sly said.

"Leave that to me, Ringtail." Neyla said taking the laptop and hacking into Dimitri's prison transfers. She eventually found out that he was currently being held in Venice, Italy.

"Looks like we're going to Venice, Sly. I guess we should be getting some clothes on." Neyla said getting up and going into the closet to look for some disguises for her and Sly. When she came out, she gave Sly his disguise and they put them on. Neyla tried to put on her hood but Sly stopped her, saying that she looked even more beautiful without it and that he really loved seeing her beautiful long black hair. Neyla deeply kissed Sly and put her hood back in the closet. After getting everything ready, they got plane tickets and began their trip to Venice.

After their plane landed, they found a place where they could set up a safe house until they went back home. When they set up shop, Neyla hacked into the police files and it turned out that Carmelita was in Venice on a man named Octavio's case. That meant they would need to be extra careful to avoid her as Neyla didn't want Carmelita to know about either of them right now. Since she was a cop in Interpol, Neyla knew just where Police headquarters would be. They went to the went to the roof across from the headquarters. "So that's police headquarters, Neyla?" Sly asked looking at the dome-shaped building.

"Indeed it is, Ringtail. I was assigned to some cases here before I met you. But the thing is that the cops aren't the ones patrolling the streets, a mob boss by the name of Octavio has guards, and I bet they're the ones patrolling the streets. And also, Old ironsides is here as well." Neyla said.

"And I'm betting that she's on Octavio's case, isn't she?" Sly asked.

"Unfortunately yes, which means we should just free Dimitri, get what we need from him and get out of Italy while we can." Neyla said.

"But, what about Octavio?" Sly asked.

Neyla turned to Sly and out her forehead on his. "Sly, we're not ready for that kind of job yet. Without our new genius and muscle, we'll most likely be caught by either Carmelita or Octavio and sent to prison or killed before we find out what the greatest treasure of the Cooper Clan is. Besides, we can't let Old ironsides know that I'm alive. And if she sees you with me, she'll accuse you of working with me." Neyla said.

Sly thought about what Neyla said and knew she was right. "Alright Neyla, we'll free Dimitri, get what we need from him, and then get out of here while we can."

Neyla pulled Sly into a deep kiss and hugged him. "Thank you, Sly. But we obviously can't use the front door since we're both fugitives."

Sly looked at the dome and saw a rope that led up the the roof. "How's your rope-climbing, Neyla?"

"Well, they obviously taught us rope-climbing at the academy, Sly. So I can climb a rope very well." Neyla said.

"Good. Because I think there's a vent on the roof that leads inside the building. It should get us in." Sly said.

They made their way to the rope and started climbing on it to the top of the dome. Once they got through the vent, Neyla guided them to the cell and once they found it, they saw that someone was in the cell. "That you, Dimitri?" Sly asked.

"Who is there?" Dimitri said walking over to the bars. When he saw who was standing outside of the cell, he was surprised. "Cracker box Cooper? Kitty cat Neyla? What are you two doing here?!"

"Freeing you." Neyla said.

"Freeing Dimitri? Why?" Dimitri asked.

"Because we need something from you: your secret way to Holland. We found out on your ThiefNet page that you found a secret way to get in and out of Holland without anyone noticing." Sly said.

"We figured if we freed you, you'd help us. Once we get out of here and you give us what we need, you can go free and do what you want." Neyla said.

"And we may help you out with something in the future, to sweeten the deal." Sly said.

"Now I like that idea. Dimitri is free! There is something that I have dreamed of since I was little kid. But we talk about that in safer place. Key to cell is in head cop lady's office. Then there is the combination lock as well." Dimitri said.

"I'll get the key, Dimitri." Sly said.

"I'll do the combination lock. Be careful, Sly. Old ironsides is in there giving a presentation to those mercenaries." Neyla said.

"I'm almost always careful." Sly said as he made his way to Carmelita's office. He had to crawl under the tables to avoid being seen by the mercenaries. Fortunately, the power seemed to be on the fritz. Sly got inside Carmelita's office and and grabbed the key. Unfortunately the power came back on but quickly went out again. Sly made his way back to the cell, he crawled as fast as he could to get under a table when the lights came back on. When he got back to the cell, he unlocked the lock and Neyla quickly handled the combination lock.

"Alright, let's get out of here before anyone sees us." Dimitri said.

Unfortunately Carmelita had turned around and saw that Sly Cooper had broken Dimitri out of his cell. And what shocked her more was the fact that Neyla was with them. She quickly became outraged at see Neyla and grabbed one of the mercenaries pistols. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" Carmelita yelled.

As soon as they heard Carmelita shouting, they quickly made their way to the door and ran out of the building with Carmelita on their tails. She suddenly fired two shots at their feet, getting them to stop. They turned around and saw Carmelita with a look of anger on her face. "How did you survive, Neyla?!"

"You're smart, figure it out, Carmelita." Neyla said.

"Carmelita, put the gun down. She's was under hypnosis. Arpeggio put her under hypnosis to make sure she stayed loyal to him." Sly said.

"Shut up, Cooper! This backstabbing bastard is going to pay for everything she's done to me! If you get in my way, I'll shoot you in the leg!" Carmelita said aiming for Neyla and pulling the trigger.

Carmelita, no!" Sly said getting in front of Neyla as the gun fired. The bullet entered Sly's left shoulder and he fell to the ground. Neyla and Dimitri were shocked at this and Carmelita aimed the gun at Neyla again.

"This is all your fault, Neyla!" Carmelita said.

Neyla looked at Sly and saw him bleeding and holding his shoulder. She then looked at Carmelita, got out her whip and whipped the gun out of Carmelita's hand. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Neyla said as she ran to Carmelita and pounced on her. She then wrapped her hands around Carmelita's throat. "Dimitri, get Sly away from here, now!"

Dimitri was still shocked but did as what he was told. He picked Sly up and ran away from them as Neyla was still choking Carmelita. When he was far enough away, Neyla tightened her grip on Carmelita and when she has feeling light-headed, she let go. She kicked Carmelita in the face knocking her out. "I'll deal with you later, Carmelita. And when I do, I'll make you regret shooting Sly."

Dimitri had taken Sly to an abandoned house that he used as a hideout and put Sly on the couch. He then cleaned Sly's wound and put a bandage on it to stop the bleeding. After 15 minutes, Neyla came in and saw Sly. She ran up to him and gently touched him. "How is your wound, Cooper?

"The bullet is still in me, so I'm really hurting." Sly said.

"I bandaged the wound and cleaned it, but bullet must come out of Cracker box Cooper." Dimitri said.

"Do you have the things to get it out, Dimitri?" Neyla asked.

"Yes. They're in the room over there. I'll go get them." Dimitri said going to the room and getting the equipment to remove the bullet from Sly's shoulder. Once he returned, Neyla put on some gloves and got a scalpel.

"This is going to hurt, a lot, Cooper. So be very still." Neyla said as she placed the scalpel in Sly's wound and quickly found the bullet. She then grabbed it and pulled it out of Sly. When she put the scalpel down, she bandaged up Sly's wound.

"How did you do that, Kitty cat Neyla?" Dimitri asked.

"I've been wounded like this before so I learned to tend to these kinds of wounds." Neyla said.

"Thanks Dimitri, for carrying me here." Sly said.

"Your welcome, Cracker box Cooper. I still can't believe Crazy Cop lady did that." Dimitri said.

"Is she still alive, Neyla?" Sly asked.

"Yes, she is. But I knocked her out so she wouldn't follow me here. But she'll be looking for us. And with your shoulder like that, it's more than likely that she'll catch us and throw us in jail. We need to leave Venice and catch a plane back home." Neyla said.

"There was the secret way to Holland that you two wanted, right? Here, it'll get Cracker box Cooper and Kitty cat Neyla into Holland without Crazy Cop lady knowing about it." Dimitri said as he handed Neyla a piece of paper.

"Thanks Dimitri. I think you should leave Venice while you still can. Carmelita will be looking for you as well. If you're ever in Holland and see someone named Penelope, tell her that you know the Cooper gang and that we need a plane for the ACES competition there." Neyla said.

"Dimitri will be out of town in no time, baby! I will pass on your message, but don't think this makes us friends." Dimitri said as he began to leave. "But, be careful. There's still that favor you owe Dimitri."

Once Dimitri was gone, Sly put his shirt back on with Neyla's help. "Why did you call me by my last name when Dimitri was here, Neyla?"

"Well, I don't want him to know that we've gotten close and spread rumors about us." Neyla said.

"Good point. I still can't believe Carmelita shot me like that." Sly said with dislike towards the fox.

"Don't worry, Sly, I'm going to deal with her the next time I see her and she'll regret shooting you. But we need to leave now before someone comes looking for us." Neyla said.

"Alright Neyla, Let's get on the next plane that will take us home." Sly said taking Neyla's hand. After getting there plane tickets, they quickly and carefully made their way to the airport and boarded the plane to take them back home. Once the plane landed, they headed back to their house and took time off for Sly's shoulder to heal.

Two months later, Sly's shoulder had fully healed and he was setting up a date for him and Neyla. He found out that there was a legit ball in the city and got them a reservation. He went to Neyla and told her about it. Which made her excited because she had a surprise for Sly after they got back. She went to the store and bought a purple dress that was the same as her fur. It was tight and even had showed good cleavage and a bit of her thighs. She had even baught very expensive perfume that had a very seductive smell.

"These should seduce my Ringtail perfectly. I hope he's ready for the ride of his life when we return home from the ball." Neyla said. She then returned home to find out that Sly had not returned not returned from getting a tuxedo for the date. She then went to the bathroom, changed into the dress, put on the perfume. She then got an idea and put the perfume on the AC and turned it on to make the bedroom small like the perfume.

When Sly returned to the house to get Neyla, he saw the most beautiful woman in his life at her most beautiful. She then walked up to him and put her arms around his neck. "Do you like what you see, Ringtail?" Neyla asked.

"Yes I do, Neyla. I think that that your the most beautiful woman that I've ever seen." Sly said as they walked out of the house and headed to the ball.

"I see you've went the extra mile for me, Ringtail." Neyla said noticing that the tuxedo he had was the same as the one from Rajan's ball.

"Well, I wanted to for you, Neyla. You're so beautiful." Sly said.

"Even more beautiful than Carmelita?" Neyla asked.

Sly turned to her and kissed her. "A thousand times more beautiful than her, Neyla." Sly said. "And I like your perfume. It's very-" Sly said but Neyla cut him off.

"Seductive?" Neyla asked.

"That, and it smells really good." Sly said.

They made it to the ball and ordered some food. Once they started eating, Neyla ordered them some expensive wine. When it came, the waiter filled their glasses. "Do you like wine, Ringtail?"

"Sure I do, Neyla." Sly said as they raised their glasses and sipped the wine. Slow music started playing and Sly paid for the food, went to Neyla and offered his hand to her. "Would you like to dance, Neyla?"

"You read my mind, Sly." Neyla said taking Sly's hand and walking with him to the dance floor. They began dancing a slow dance and Neyla looked into Sly's eyes and saw how handsome he was. Sly was lost in Neyla's eyes and saw just how beautiful they were. They leaned in and rubbed their noses together and when they seperated, Neyla looked at Sly.

"Let's go out to the balcony, Sly. I want to admire the stars with you." Neyla said.

"So do I, Neyla." Sly said as they walked out to the balcony and looked at the stars together. They were shining brightly and beautifully, which Sly and Neyla found perfect for a romantic night.

After 20 minutes of watching the stars, Neyla turned to Sly. "Shall we go home, Ringtail? I have a surprise for you." Neyla said seductively.

"Yes, we shall, Neyla." Sly said as they made their way back home and when Sly entered the bedroom, he smelled the perfume coming from the room and turned around and saw Neyla, fully naked and walking towards him seductively. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Sly wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her back. They broke the kiss and Neyla walked to the bed.

"Do you like what you see, Ringtail?" Neyla asked seductively.

"Very much, Neyla." Sly said.

"Well, you're in for the ride of your life, Ringtail. Now let's get you out of these clothes." Neyla said starting to take Sly's clothes off with his help. Once he was fully unclothed, Neyla looked at Sly's body up and down, admiring everything. Neyla then embraced him. "Aren't you going to start kissing me or are you going to stare at me?"

Sly then pulled her into a fiery kiss, put his hands on her breasts and squeezed them gently, making Neyla moan into the kiss. He then put Neyla on the bed and got on top of her. He then kissed her neck and traveled down to her breasts and started licking and sucking on her nipples, giving them equal attention. He then kissed her body all the way down to her lower area. He looked up at Neyla and saw that her eyes were filled with lust. He then started licking and kissing Neyla's lower area, making her moan loudly in pleasure.

"Oh yes, Sly. More!" Neyla moaned.

Sly licked her lower area until Neyla came into Sly's mouth. He licked her clean, came back up to her and kissed her deeply on the lips. When Sly broke the kiss, he looked at her. "You taste very good, Neyla."

"Glad you liked it, Ringtail. Because it's my turn to taste you." Neyla said flipping them over so she was on top. She then grabbed Sly's member and started stroking it, making Sly blush and moan. She then started licking and sucking on it, making Sly deeply blush. Neyla then took as much of Sly's member in her mouth as she could and sucked harder. Making Sly nearly reach his peak. Sly then came inside her mouth and kept Neyla's head in place, making her swallow every drop from him. Sly then flipped them over so he was on top, opened her legs and positioned himself between them.

"Are you sure that you want this, Neyla?" Sly asked.

Neyla pulled Sly in for another kiss. "Dose that answer your question, Ringtail?" Neyla asked seductively.

Sly then pushed inside of her but stopped when he felt her barrier. "You're still a virgin, Neyla?"

"Indeed, my Ringtail. I wanted to save myself until I found the right man, and now I have. Go on, Sly, take my virginity. You deserve the honor." Neyla said wrapping her legs around his waist.

"This is going to hurt, Neyla. If I hurt you, just tell me to stop." Sly said as he started going slowly in and out of Neyla. Tears started to fall from her cheeks but Sly put his lips on hers to soften the pain. Neyla then began moaning in pleasure as the pain went away. Sly then went faser inside of her. "Oh yes, Sly! Harder! Harder!" Neyla moaned.

Sly thrusted harder into her and Neyla suddenly flipped them over so she was on top. Sly then put his hands on her breasts as he penetrated her deeper than before. After a few minutes, they both felt their peaks coming. "Neyla, I have to pull out."

"It's alright, Ringtail, I'm on the pill. Go ahead, Sly, cum inside me!" Neyla moaned. After a few minutes, they both came together. Neyla then got off Sly. She snuggled up close to him as he pulled the covers up over them. They looked at each other and smiled. Neither one having any regrets about what they had done together.

"Did you like it, Ringtail?" Neyla asked with a smile.

"I loved it, Neyla. It was incredible." Sly said as he tightly embraced Neyla.

Neyla then gave Sly one last kiss and closed her eyes. "I love you, Sly. I'm so glad that you're here with me, and I'm very lucky to have you."

"I love you too, Neyla. And I'm very lucky to have you too. And I can't wait for us to go on heists together." Sly closing his eyes as well.

"I'm looking forward to that too. But for now, let's get some sleep. Goodnight, Ringtail." Neyla said as she fell asleep.

"Goodnight, Neyla." Sly said falling asleep as well.

 **There you go guys, Sly and Neyla have officially became a couple. Next chapter will be the ACES competition, the recruitment of Penelope, and Neyla's revenge on Carmelita for what she did to Sly. Rate and review. See you next chapter guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go guys. Sly and Neyla won't be doing much in this chapter. But at the end, they'll finally meet their new genius. I hope you like the chapter. Anyway back to the story guys.**

Sly was the first to wake up. He looked at the beautiful tigress lying next to him and smiled. He ran his hand through her hair lightly so he didn't wake her. He thought about what they did last night and thought that it was the greatest night of his life. Sly then kissed her forehead and Neyla stirred.

Once Neyla woke up, she smiled. "Did you enjoy what we did last night, my Ringtail?" Neyla asked licking her lips seductively.

"It was the greatest thing to ever happen to me, Neyla. So, what do you want to do today?" Sly asked.

Neyla got on top of Sly and kissed him. When she broke the kiss, she straddled his waist. "I'd hoped that we could mate again, Ringtail. Even though it was just a couple of hours ago, I'm so eager to feel you inside me again." Neyla said.

Sly moaned from Neyla's actions but sat up and kissed her. "How about we mate again when it's evening time, my love?"

"My love," that feels great coming from you, my sexy Raccoon. But why can't we just stay in bed and mate all day? The ACES competition isn't for a few months and, as I told you, I'm eager to feel you inside me again." Neyla said.

"Well, we could stay in bed as we are for the whole day and watch a movie. Maybe we could order a pizza for dinner tonight and after that, we can mate the night away. Does that work for you?" Sly asked.

Neyla kissed Sly deeply and passionately. "Deal, Ringtail. When the clock strikes midnight, we're going to stop everything that we do and mate like the animals we are.

"How about we get some breakfast, beautiful tigress?" Sly asked.

"Well, I think I can make us some pancakes and bacon. I'll make us breakfast, you stay here and find us something to watch, but don't get dressed, Ringtail." Neyla said getting out of bed and walking to the closet seductively. She put on her robe and went to the kitchen. After getting what she needed to make pancakes and bacon, she started cooking. She cooked the pancakes first and cooked the bacon next. After they were ready, Neyla got two plates put the pancakes and bacon on them, put syrup on the pancakes and poured them some red fruit punch juice for them to drink. When she returned, Sly had found a movie called The Hitman's Bodyguard and put it in for them to watch.

"Here you are, Ringtail, pancakes and bacon and fruit punch juice." Neyla said putting Sly's plate on his lap. Neyla put her plate on the nightstand, took off her robe and got on the bed with her plate. Once they were settled, Sly played the movie. They began eating as the movie played.

"Mmmm, this is really good, Neyla. You're as good as me when it comes to cooking." Sly said kissing Neyla's cheek.

"Thank you so much, Sly. Maybe we could take turns cooking on some days." Neyla said.

"I'd like that very much, Neyla." Sly said.

They finished their breakfast and Sly took the plates to the sink, came back to bed and snuggled up close to Neyla. They laid in bed for most of the day, with the exception of taking a few trips to the bathroom and getting another movie to watch. Noon came around and it was time to order their pizza. Neyla called the pizza place and ordered a pepperoni and sausage pizza. In 30 minutes, the pizza finally arrived. Sly put on his robe, went to the door and got the pizza. Once Sly brought it to their room, they began eating it while watching The Defenders and the Punisher Netflix shows. When the shows were over, midnight had finally came. Neyla then turned off the TV and got on top of Sly.

"Time for our next round, Ringtail." Neyla said putting Sly's hands on her breasts.

"Well, we did have a deal, beautiful tigress, and like you said: you're very eager to feel me inside you again." Sly said. Rubbing and squeezing Neyla's breasts, making her moan in pleasure.

"And I'm very eager to experience a full night of pleasure, my handsome Ringtail. And I'll make sure that we both get equal pleasure from this." Neyla said as she leaned down and kissed Sly.

 **Two and a half hours later**

Sly and Neyla had just got through their third round of mating. When they got through, they laid down in each other's arms, totally exhausted from all of the fun they had. Neyla then snuggled up close to Sly and hugged him tightly. "That...was incredible, Sly." Neyla said as she started falling asleep.

"Glad I could make it pleasurable for you, my beautiful tigress." Sly said as he sniffed Neyla's hair enjoying the scent.

"So, what are we going to do when we enter the ACES competition, Sly?" Neyla asked.

"We'll just have to make it up as we go along, Neyla. But if we win, we'll get our new genie and we'll be one step closer to finding out what the greatest treasure of the Cooper Clan is." Sly said.

"I can't wait, Sly. But for now, let's get some rest. Goodnight Sly." Neyla said giving Sly one final kiss.

"Goodnight Neyla." Sly said falling asleep as well.

 **Two months later**

Sly and Neyla got an email from Dimitri, saying that the Aces competition was starting in one week and that he had talked to Penelope about their plane. Penelope had agreed to have a plane and hanger ready for them and had been working on them for the last two months, which she had installed security systems in since the other teams were known for sabotaging each other. Sly and Neyla emailed Dimitri back, telling him that they would be on the next flight to Holland and would meet up with him and Penelope when they arrived. Dimitri told them that they would be waiting for them at the hotel where all the pilots slept. They got their things together, including some equipment that Neyla thought they might need while they were in Holland. They also got their pilot license the fastest way possible: by sealing them. Neyla had managed to make the licenses look like they were theirs by changing the names and pictures. They then got their plane tickets and got on the flight to Holland. When the plane landed, Sly and Neyla set up a safe house and headed to the hotel. Once they got there, they were greeted by Dimitri and Penelope.

"Cracker box Cooper, Kitty cat Neyla, good to see you again." Dimitri said.

"Hello Dimitri. And you must be Penelope, right?" Sly asked.

"The one and only, and I've looked forward to meeting you and your gang for a very long time now. I've heard so many things about you and your friends." Penelope said before she noticed that two people were missing. "Where's your gang, Sly? I thought you had a genius named Bentley and a strong guy named Murray?"

Sly wanted to explain what happened to them but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. Neyla could see the sad look on her lover's face and spoke for him. "You won't be seeing those two, they're out of the picture. Some time ago, Sly and his old gang faced the Klaww gang to destroy the Clockwerk parts and when they were finally destroyed, the turtle and hippo left Sly without even telling him goodbye in person. In short, they abandoned him." Neyla said as she pulled Sly into a tight hug.

"Wait, you're Neyla. The one who betrayed Interpol and was secretly working with the Klaww gang. Why are you with Sly Cooper, and why are you showing him affection?" Penelope asked.

"It's extremely complicated, Penelope. But the short version is that I'm not with the Klaww gang anymore and I'm am sticking with Sly because I'm all he has left." Neyla said.

"So that is why Dimitri did not see turtle and hippo in Venice when you freed me." Dimitri said a little sadness.

"Yeah, but me and Neyla were hoping that you could join us, Penelope, since Bentley is gone, we're in need of a new genius. We've read on your ThiefNet page that you're quite the expert in RC choppers and cars, inventing and hacking. So we think you'll fit into our new gang just fine." Sly said.

"Well, I only work for the best. And right now, "the best" is my boss: the Black Baron. But if you and Neyla can win this year's competition and beat the Black Baron at his own game, I'll gladly join you and your new gang on your future heists." Penelope said.

"You've got yourself a deal, Penelope. I assume you've talked to your boss and told him about us?" Neyla asked.

"Of course I have. He knows everything and he even gave me permission to set up your plane and hanger. They're all ready for you now. Would you like to see it?" Penelope asked.

"Of course, Penelope." Sly said.

Penelope led them to their personal hanger and showed them their plane, which was blue and had the Cooper logo painted on it very neatly. Penelope also told them about the security systems that she installed in the hanger in case any of the other teams try to sabotage them. "So, what do you guys think?" Penelope asked.

"The plane looks great Penelope. I think you'll make a great addition to the new Cooper gang." Sly said.

"And thanks for the security systems, Penelope. We really appreciate your help." Neyla said.

"Your both very welcome. I hope you guys win the competition this year, it would be a really good honor to join your new gang. But in the meantime, just enjoy yourselves and do want you need to do to prepare." Penelope said.

"Ok. The competition is next week, so me and Neyla have plenty of time to prepare ourselves." Sly said.

"Great. Well, I have to go see the Black Baron and let him know you've arrived. But if you need any help with something, just call me and I'll be there." Penelope said walking away.

"Um, Cracker box Cooper, how's your shoulder?" Dimitri asked.

"It's fully healed now. Thanks Dimitri." Sly said.

"That good news, but, the two of you should know something: Crazy Cop lady is coming here. I heard that one of interpols most wanted is here and they've sent her to deal with him." Dimitri said.

"We'll try to keep away from her. But before we leave Holland, I have unfinished business with that bitch." Neyla said.

"Let's just try to avoid Carmelita until the time comes, Neyla. Besides, after what she did to me, I'm not in such a hurry to see her again." Sly said.

"Will you be around for the competition, Dimitri?" Neyla asked.

"Dimitri is going to give color commentary for competition, Kitty cat Neyla." Dimitri said.

"Good, because we might need you for something, Dimitri." Sly said.

"Well, me and Sly are going to get some sleep, Dimitri. We've had a long flight and need to get some rest. We'll come see you the night before the competition starts." Neyla said as she walked away with Sly and headed to their safe house to get some rest and prepare for the upcoming competition.

 **There you go guys. I had a change in plans and wanted this to be a prelude to the competition. But don't worry, the competition chapter will be great. It will have Penelope joining Sly and Neyla and becoming the new Brians of the new Cooper gang. It will also have the fight with a certain Bulldog and Neyla's revenge on a certain Fox. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you all next time, guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go guys, the competition chapter has begun. There will be a few twists in this one. Neyla will get her revenge on Carmelita before they leave Holland and Penelope will officially became the gang's new genius. Anyway back to the story guys.**

Sly and Neyla went to the hotel to talk with Dimitri. The competition was tomorrow and they needed to get information about who the other teams were and how they could keep them all from targeting their plane when the competition began. They quickly found where Dimitri was and walked up to him.

"Hey, Dimitri." Sly said.

"So, do you have any information for us." Neyla asked.

"I do, but I'm reconsidering. The Black Baron has eyes and ears everywhere." Dimitri said.

"Then maybe you can outsmart him. No one has unique fashion sense like you." Sly said.

"Maybe you're right. Dimitri will tell you about flight line up if you do me that favor you promised me." Dimitri said.

"Come on, Dimitri, we told you we'd do it. But it depends on how big this favor is." Neyla said.

"This no small favor, Kitty cat Neyla. This is like Mafia move favor." Dimitri said.

"Well, we don't have the turtle or the hippo with us. We'll need to get Penelope and someone who is as strong if not stronger than the hippo was. Only then will we be ready to do your favor. Once we get Penelope and get a little bit of free time, we'll start looking for our other recruit." Neyla said.

"Deal has been struck!" Dimitri said.

"We'll let you know when we're ready, Dimitri. When we have our new gang, we'll be ready to do you your favor." Sly said.

"Stay cool, you two, here comes big cheese." Dimitri said.

Sly and Neyla looked and saw the Black Baron enter the hotel. "I bid you all welcome, my comrades in the skies. We have teams from all over the globe. Team Iceland, Team Belgium, and many more. And last year's runner up: Team Muggshot." The Black Baron said.

"This time we're gonna fill you jokers fulla holes." Muggshot said.

Sly looked up at the second floor and saw his old enemy. " _Muggshot. I hoped I'd never see you again."_ Sly thought angrily.

Neyla put her hand on his shoulder. "Easy, Sly. We'll get rid of him soon enough. We just need to wait for the right time." Neyla whispered.

They then looked and heard the Black Baron tell the other pilots that they were not allowed to go out at night under threat of being beaten to an inch of their life. After he was done, he left the hotel. "To find the flight roster, go to Black Baron's palace and enter his air hanger. It's behind one of his tacky paintings in a secret safe." Dimitri said.

"Thanks, Dimitri." Sly said.

"We'll be hearing from you when we're in the air tomorrow." Neyla said as they left the hotel and made their way to the Black Baron's palace. Being careful not to get spotted by the guards. When they got to the palace, soy told Neyla to wait until he found a way up for her. Sly then used his sneaky moves to get to the top of the palace, being careful to not get spotted by the Black Baron. When Sly got to the roof, he spotted a catapult.

"I think I found a way for you to get up here, beautiful tigress." Sly said as he used his cane to send the catapult down to Neyla.

"Very nice, Ringtail." Neyla said as she got on the catapult. It sent her flying up to the roof and Sly caught her in his arms. Neyla then kissed Sly and they went inside. Once they got inside the hanger, they used the planes to get past the electric floor. Sly and Neyla cracked two of the safes, but they were empty. They went to the final safe and once it was cracked, the got the flight roster and headed back to their safe house.

After they studying the flight roster very carefully, they saw that they'd be against Team Iceland and Team Belgium in tomorrow's semi final round. Which meant it was 30 planes against 1. Sly and Neyla knew that they would have to sabotage both teams before the semi final round began. After planning very carefully and getting some equipment for the framing jobs, they headed back outside.

"See that armored supply truck, Sly? It has Team Iceland's lucky ice sculpture. I've managed to give the truck bad directions, so we have hours to get the sculpture and plant some evidence that Team Belgium was the one who stole it." Neyla said.

"Great thinking, Neyla. They won't be gunning for me if they think Belgium stole their lucky block of ice." Sly said.

"But the first thing we need to do is steal one of Belgium's gold laced monogram handkerchiefs. Those guys are stone faced, so we'll have to do something in order to keep him occupied while we steal the handkerchief." Neyla said.

"How are we going to do that?" Sly asked.

Neyla thought about it for a few minutes and finally decided. "Sly, you're not going to like this, but I think that I should try seducing the pilot so you can steal the handkerchief." Neyla said as she put her forehead against his.

"Neyla, I don't like that plan. Isn't there any other way to do it?" Sly asked.

"No Sly, there isn't. But don't think that I'm abandoning you. I love you, and I made you a promise that I would be by your side no matter what happens." Neyla said as she hugged Sly close.

Sly thought about it and knew that Neyla was right. He then sighed. "Alright Neyla, but I don't like this plan." Sly said.

"I know you don't, Sly. But I promise I'll find a way to make this up to you when we complete our jobs." Neyla said as she deeply kissed Sly.

They went to the hotel and once they found the pilot with the handkerchief, Sly walked ahead of them as Neyla approached the pilot seductively, getting his attention. "Hello, handsome. You up for a little touching?" Neyla asked seductively but inside, she hated having to act like this for this lowlife.

The pilot then drooled and walked up to Neyla. He then wrapped his arms around her as Sly quietly snuck up behind him and quickly got the handkerchief out of his pocket with his cane. Sly had a disgusted look on his face the whole time but concentrated on getting the handkerchief. But the look was for the pilot. Once Sly got the handkerchief and started to leave the hotel, Neyla pretended that she didn't notice Sly to keep the pilot's attention on her.

"Well, beautiful, how about we go to my room and have a little fun." The pilot asked.

Neyla then put her hand on his face and pushed him away from her. "Sorry, Chump,, but you're not my type!" Neyla said as she walked to the exit door to join Sly, leaving the pilot looking dumbfounded. Once Sly and Neyla got to a rooftop, Neyla walked up to Sly. "Sly, I'm so sorry I did that, mmm" Neyla said but Sly cut her off with a deep kiss.

"I know you didn't mean anything you said and did back there, Neyla. But don't forget about finding a way to make it up to me." Sly said.

"I will, Sly. I promise." Neyla said.

"So, how are we going to get into that truck?" Sly asked.

"I have something that can cut through the armored door. I just have to throw it to the door and it will automatically attache and cut through the door. I'll get inside the truck, crack the safe and swipe the sculpture with the handkerchief. You break into Iceland's hotel room and steal one of their Viking helmets. Then after that, go to Team Belgium's hanger and, bring down their prized plane down and plant the helmet on the plane." Neyla said.

"But how am I supposed to bring down the plane? It's probably held up by anchors that hold planes up." Sly said giving Neyla the handkerchief.

"Well, I have something for you that will cut the lines and bring down the plane." Neyla said as she gave Sly a Shuriken. (Google Alien vs Predator Shuriken if you don't know what I'm talking about.) Sly took it and held it at his fingertips and six retractable blades came out. "Cool." Sly said.

"Try throwing it, Ringtail. And flick your arm twice when you have it in your hand again." Neyla said.

Sly threw it after a few seconds, it flew back to Sly like a boomerang. Sly caught it and was amazed. "This is very cool." Sly said as he flicked his arm and the blades retracted. He then put the Shuriken into his knapsack.

"I'm glad you like it Sly. But let's get our jobs done before tomorrow comes. Let's meet at our hanger and check out the defences that Penelope installed after our jobs are complete." Neyla said as she jumped off the roof and waited for the truck. Once the trunk's back door was in view, Neyla threw her gadget at the door and it automatically attached to it. A saw blade the came out and started to cut through the door. Once the door was completely cut off, Neyla waited until the truck came back to her direction. She quickly jumped in and quickly cracked the safe. Once it was opened, she swiped the ice sculpture with the handkerchief, got out of the truck and headed to the hanger.

 **With Sly**

Sly made his way to Team Iceland's hotel window and picked the lock. Once he got inside, he quietly and carefully made his way to the helmet, grabbed it, and headed out of the window. He made sure to lock it back so no one would notice that someone broke in. He then made his way to Team Belgium's hanger and once he got inside. He saw the he was right about the plane being held up by anchors. He also saw a laser grid. He then got out his Shuriken and threw it. The Shuriken moved towards all the anchor lines and cut them. The plane then fell down, taking out the laser grid. Sly put his Shuriken back in his knapsack, went to the plane and planted it in the plane. He then got out of the hanger and made his way to his and Neyla's hanger.

When he got to the hanger, he saw Neyla waiting for him. "You got here just in time, Sly. Penelope has informed me that a rival team is coming to sabotage us. Fortunately, the security systems she installed are online, but I'll have to be in the control room for them to activate them." Neyla said.

"Alright Neyla, I'll defend the plane while you activate the defences." Sly said pulling Neyla into a deep kiss.

"Be careful, Sly. I don't want to lose you." Neyla said as she went to activate the hanger's defences. When Neyla got inside the room, the hanger doors opened, revealing none other than Muggshot.

"Hello Cooper. It's been a long time. You didn't think I forgot how you humiliated me in Mesa City did ya? I figured you let me smash up your plane and we're even. Muggshot said holding the doors open with his arms.

"I wasn't to ever see you again, Muggshot. And how are you going to smash up my plane? You obviously wouldn't come here alone, now would you?" Sly asked.

"You're right, Cooper. I wouldn't. Ok boys, I paid you well enough! Break Cooper's plane and every single bone in his body!" Muggshot said as goons started coming in. Remembering that he can't hurt Muggshot with his cane, he used the machine in the middle of the room to hit him while taking care of the goons. After five hits, Muggshot held his lower area in pain. "Right in the wrong zone! This ain't over Cooper, you're not untouchable. This is just the beginning. I'll see you again, Cooper. And when I do, I'll finish what me and the old gang started when we murdered your worthless parents!" Muggshot said as he walked away.

"Muggshot wasn't kidding about this being just the beginning, Sly. Multiple goons are coming here through the sewers. Fortunately, with the security systems that Penelope installed, they won't get near our hanger." Neyla said as she saw that multiple goons were moving through the sewers. But with Penelope's security, not one goon got inside the hanger.

Neyla then saw goons coming to the hanger from outside and to make matters worse, they had tanks with them. Neyla then contacted Penelope. "Penelope, are you out there?"

"Sure, Neyla, my RC chopper is at your hanger now. And there is some paid off Black Baron goons attacking your hanger, right?" Penelope asked.

"Yes, and they have tanks with them. Can your RC chopper take care of them?" Neyla asked.

"Yes. I'll get rid of these tratrous Black Baron goons." Penelope said. She used her RC chopper to deal with the goons. She had installed a yanking device to take care of all of the goons and tanks. Some of the goons were heavier than others and the tanks were extra heavy but the chopper was able to take care of all of them.

"Penelope, you are the best RC that I have ever seen. You're even better than the turtle." Neyla said.

"Those thugs deserved it. No one tries to sabotage my favorite gang and walks away Scot free." Penelope said.

"I think that you'll be an excellent member of the new Cooper gang, Penelope." Sly said as he and Neyla came outside of the hanger.

"Penelope, I have to talk to you about something. It's about the plane." Neyla said.

"I'm almost to your hanger anyway, so why not?" Penelope said.

"Sly, go back to the safe house, I'll meet you there after I talk with Penelope." Neyla said as she deeply kissed Sly.

"Alright Neyla, I'll meet you back at the safe house." Sly said as he headed back to the safe house. Penelope and Neyla walked in the hanger and Neyla turned to her.

"So, what is it about the plane, Neyla?" Penelope asked.

"Well, I have two requests for you. The first one is making the plane have a rear Gunner seat. I want to be with Sly when he flies in the competition." Neyla said.

"I could do that but it would take a day for me to complete it. I can go to the Black Baron and ask him to postpone the the semi final round until I get the rear Gunner seat done. What's the second request?" Penelope asked.

"I want you to build this." Neyla said handing her the blueprints for the hypnosis device.

"Why do you want me to build this?" Neyla asked.

"I have a feeling that we'll need it for something in the future. Could you make it into a hypnosis gun so it can be easily portable and easy to use?" Neyla asked.

"Sure, just give me a day and a half, and I'll have both the rear Gunner seat and the hypnosis gun all ready for you." Penelope said putting the blueprints in her pocket.

"Also, the pilot that attacked our hanger was Muggshot. Do you think you can ask the Black Baron to keep an eye on him until the competition is over?" Neyla asked.

"Of course I can. The Black Baron's guards will be all over him until the competition is over. He won't even think about trying something like this while he's under watch." Penelope said.

Neyla walked up to Penelope and pulled her into a sister-like hug. "Thank you so much for this, Penelope, this means a lot to me and Sly. You'll be a great member of the new Cooper gang if we win the competition."

Penelope returned the hug. "Thanks, Neyla, I really appreciate the confidence that you and Sly have in me. Just wait 25 minutes and listen for the Black Baron. If he gives me the time I need, he'll announce that the semi finals will be postponed until the day after tomorrow." Penelope said.

"I will, in the meantime I have to get back to Sly. He's probably getting worried about me. I'll be sure to tell him what you will be doing for us." Neyla said as she started heading back to the safe house. Once she got there, Sly was there waiting for her.

"So what did you and Penelope talk about, Neyla." Sly said taking her into an embrace.

"Well I asked her to do a couple of things for us. I told her that I want to be with you in the comitistion so I requested that she put a rear gunner seat in our plane so I can be with you." Neyla said.

"Well, I am a good pilot but if you insist on it, I guess it's ok. But the semi finals are tomorrow." Sly said.

"Penelope is going to the Black Baron to see if he'll postpone the semifinals until the rear gunner seat is completed. I also requested that she make us a hypnosis gun because I think that we may need it for something n the future, but once that something is done with, we'll destroy it so no one will use it against us." Neyla said.

"Ok. If this something is going to be vital to us, then I guess we can keep it around until it's done with." Sly said.

Suddenly they heard the Black Baron's voice. " _Attention all pilots, the semifinals have been postponed until the day after tomorrow due to a complication. Penelope will work on it as soon as possible. But in the meantime, do as you please and enjoy yourselves and I will announce when the semifinals begin._ " The Black Baron said.

"Looks like we're going to have a bit more free time, Ringtail." Neyla said as she put her hand on Sly's check.

"Good." Sly said pulling Neyla into a deep kiss. Sly put his hands on her breasts and squeezed them gently, making Neyla moan in pleasure.

"I'm guessing that this will make up for the pilot thing, Ringtail?" Neyla said taking off her top. Sly carried her to their room and put her on the bed.

"Yes, Neyla. I want a way to show everyone that you're my mate and no one else's." Sly said as he took off his clothes and got on top of Neyla.

"If you want see that I'm your mate and no one else's, I have the perfect way to do that." Neyla said moving her hair out of the way of the right side of her neck. "Bite me, Sly. Mark me as yours."

"Are you sure that's how you want it, Neyla?" Sly asked taking off Neyla's lower clothes.

"Yes, I'm sure. And I'm going to do it as well. To show everyone that you're mine." Neyla said as they embraced each other tightly.

"Ready Neyla?" Sly asked.

"I'm ready Sly, are you?" Neyla asked.

"I'm ready." Sly said.

They both leaned in and sunk their teeth into each other's necks, biting down hard enough to leave a bite mark, but being gentle enough to not hurt each other. Once they were done, they saw a bit of blood on them. Neyla got her shirt and wiped the blood off of their necks. They then looked at their bite marks in the nearby mirror and smiled.

"They're perfect, Sly, let's hope they never fade. Now let's get to the real fun." Neyla said as she flipped them over so she was on top and put Sly's hands on her breasts.

 **A day and a half later**

Penelope had successfully completed the rear gunner seat and hypnosis gun for Sly and Neyla. They put the hypnosis gun in a safe place so no one would ever find it. The semi finals were beginning and Sly and Neyla got ready, got into their plane and took off into the skies. Once they got to the other planes, they saw that the other Teams were shooting at each other, witch made things easier for Sly and Neyla. They managed to shoot down all of the other teams planes, thanks to Sly expert piloting skills and Neyla's great aiming, advancing to finals, all while listening to Dimitri's color commentary.

Once they landed their plane and took it back to the hanger to prepare it for the finals, they went back to the safe house and started planning. "Okay, Sly, since we've managed to get to the finals, the last teams will be Team Black Baron and Team Muggshot. But the rules of this dogfight are different from the last: whoever takes out the Black Baron, gets the title. Witch means we have to take down the Baron before Team Muggshot dose. But our only real competition will be Muggshot himself, so we have to get rid of him before the finals begin. But unfortunately, this is going to involve that bitch Carmelita. But, this is good for both of us, you can get rid of Muggshot and I can get back at Old ironsides for what she did to you back in Venice.

"I'm assuming you have another idea to tip the odds in our favor, Neyla?" S!y asked.

"Indeed I do, Ringtail, there's a giant wolf very close to here. We'll use the hypnosis gun to get the wolf under our control, then we'll use him to get rid of some of the Baron's pilots. The less pilots we have to face in the finals, the better. After that, I'll hack the aircraft control tower, that way I can intercept any messages that the Black Baron may send to his gunships." Neyla said.

"You're really good at planning, Neyla." Sly said as he kissed her cheek.

"Don't get used to it, Sly, this is only temporary until Penelope joins us. And if we win the competition, she'll be the new genius of our new Cooper gang. And who knows, we may not get only a new genius, but a sister-like figure as well." Neyla said.

"I'll look forward to that. But first, let's get things done here. Which job should we do first?" Sly asked.

"Let's do the Wolf job first, then the control tower job, and then we can both get payback on Muggshot and that bitch Carmelita." Neyla said as she went to get the hypnosis gun.

They gathered everything that they would need and headed to one of the rooftops. They then headed to the wolf's location and once they found the wolf and got in front of him, Neyla quickly used the hypnosis gun on him. The wolf's eyes started glowing red, showing the hypnosis gun worked. Sly and Neyla found 15 of the Black Baron's pilots and ordered the wolf to take care of them. Once they were all dealt with, Sly and Neyla set the wolf free and quickly ran away from it.

They then went to the control tower. Since it was too high for them to reach, they gave each other a boost to get to the computer. Once Neyla successfully completed the hack, they made their way to the next tower and successfully hacked it. They made their way to another tower that had a rope hanging up on the next tower so once Sly boosted Neyla, she used the rope to get to the tower and successfully hacked the 3rd computer. They then made their way to the final computer, which was easy to get to, Neyla climbed up on one of the take off ramps and used the rope hanging between it and the final tower to get to the computer. Once Neyla successfully hacked it, one of the windmills spinning fans broke off and flied into the water dam, making it crack and set the water free.

"That was actually very cool, Neyla" Sly said as Neyla joined back up with him on the ground.

"Glad you liked it, Ringtail, now it's time for phase 3 of our plan: getting rid of Muggshot and getting our payback on him and that bitch Carmelita." Neyla said as they went to one of the rooftops.

"So, how do we do this?" Sly asked.

"Well, I'll go find Carmelita and sedate her. The sedative should last about 20 minutes. I'll take her to a isolated location, give her shock pistol to you. Once you have it, lure Muggshot to Carmelita's location. I'll have my payback on her by the time you're finished with him. Once this phase of our plan is complete, we can get on with the finals." Neyla said.

"Great plan, Neyla, but don't hurt Carmelita too much. I may dislike her now, but I don't want her hurt too badly." Sly said.

"Don't worry, Sly, I won't hurt her... much. Well, it's time to start the final phase." Neyla said as she deeply kissed Sly. They went to find Carmelita and once Neyla got close enough behind her, she got out the sedative and put the needle in her neck. Once Carmelita was knocked out, Neyla gave Sly Carmelita's shock pistol and they carried Carmelita to an abandoned house, strung her up, tied her feet to a heavy rock that they had found. Sly then left to go lure Muggshot to the abandoned house while Neyla waited for the sedative to wear off.

 **With Sly**

Sly entered the hotel in his pilot outfit and quickly found Muggshot, he then walked up to him. "Beat it, Cooper, the Black Baron's been giving me the grill since that "event" in your hanger." Muggshot said.

"Maybe you'd like to take out your frustration out on me, in this location?" Sly asked showing Muggshot the abandoned house location and how to get there.

"As much as I'd like to, Cooper, I can't. I'm being watched here." Muggshot said.

"I thought you of all people would jump at the chance to get back at me after I humiliated you back in Mesa City years ago, Muggshot? Or are you just too terrified of me to settle our score?" Sly asked.

"I'm not afraid of you, Cooper, alright, if you want to settle the score, fine! I'm going to enjoy breaking every single bone in your body when I get my hands on you!" Muggshot said.

"I'll be at the location I showed you. If you want me, then come and get me." Sly said walking out of the hotel to the abandoned house.

 **With Neyla**

The sedative on Carmelita wore off and Carmelita awoke. When she was fully awake, she saw Neyla and looked at her with anger. "You!"

"Yes, me, I have a little score to settle with you, Old ironsides." Neyla said

"How did you survive? You were supposed to die when I smashed Clockwerk's hate chip!". Carmelita said.

"Honestly I don't know how, and I really don't care. But I would be dead right now if Sly hadn't saved me." Neyla said.

"Sly saved you?" Carmelita asked.

"Yes he did, and I will be forever grateful to him for it.

"Do you remember what you did in Venice?" Neyla asked as she walked up to her.

"Yes, but you made me shoot Sly!" Carmelita said.

Neyla backhanded Carmelita in the face. "You shot my Ringtail because he got in the way of you shooting me!"

"Your Ringtail?" Carmelita asked.

"Yes, my Ringtail." Neyla said.

"Don't you ever call him that! That is my nickname for him!" Carmelita said.

"Not anymore. Tell me Carmelita, were you ever going to tell Sly that you had feelings for him? And it wasn't hard for me to notice it, you were always so focused on him that you almost never concentrated on anything other criminal." Neyla said.

"Maybe I was going to tell him that I loved him when the time was right. I even would have made him into a cop and became his mate." Carmelita said.

"Well I have news for you, that will never happen now, for very good reasons: because you're a cop and he's a thief. And now there is a new reason why he'll never love you." Neyla said.

"And what is that, you worthless bitch?" Carmelita asked, getting another backhand from Neyla.

"The fact that he and I are in love. He's mine now." Neyla said with a smirk.

"No he is not. He would never fall in love with a backstabbing bastard like you." Carmelita said.

"Oh but he does love me. Because unlike you, I accept him for who he is. And I was the only one who was there for him when his so-called friends abandoned him without even saying goodbye to him in person. Tell me, has he ever kissed you?" Neyla asked.

"Yes, we did kiss once, when we took down Clockwerk the first time and it was the most wonderful thing he ever did." Carmelita said smirking.

"So what, it was only one kiss! Me and Sly have done so much more together then just kiss! He's kissed me more times then he ever did with you. And we've even gone a whole lot further than kissing!" Neyla said.

Carmelita wondered what Neyla meant by going beyond kissing until she realized what she meant. "YOU AND SLY HAVE MATED?!"

"Oh yes, we have. We've mated more than once, and every time we did, it felt like heaven. We even did this last night." Neyla said showing Carmelita her bite mark.

"He, he" Carmelita said unable to speak the words.

"Oh yes, he's marked me as his mate, and I've marked him as well. And now I've marked him, no other woman will ever take him from me now, especially not you." Neyla said smirking at Carmelita.

"I don't care if you've marked Sly or not, I will make him mine. I'll just have to convince and persuade him, just like I convinced his friends to leave him!" Carmelita said.

Neyla looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What did you say?"

"Carmelita suddenly realized what she just said. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Neyla wasn't buying it. "So, it was you who was the cause of the turtle and hippo abandoning Sly? And for what? To get them out of the way and increasing your chances of catching Sly?"

"And eventually making Sly into a cop and making him mine? YES!" Carmelita said.

Neyla then looked at Carmelita with anger. "Well, I'm afraid that things just got a whole lot worse for you, bitch. I was going to beat you until you bleed, but now I think I'll will do something worse than that." Neyla said as she got out her whip and walked behind Carmelita.

"I think 6 lashes will be fitting for you, considering what you've done to Sly. You made his friends abandon him, and then you shot him. And you've hurt me as well, by hurting my boyfriend and mate, and for that, you're going to pay!" Neyla said as she started whipping Carmelita, making her scream in pain. Neyla made sure to wait between lashes so Carmelita would feel every sting of Neyla's whip. Once all six lashes were done, Carmelita had six bleeding scars on her back.

 **With Sly**

Sly was waiting for Muggshot to show up, and when he did, Muggshot growled at him and pulled out his guns. "Ready to die, Cooper?!"

"No. I'm ready to beat the stuffing out of you, again!" Sly said.

Muggshot then shot at Sly but he was too quick and jumped out of the way. Sly then used Carmelita's pistol and blasted Muggshot, getting him angrier. Sly was being very careful to avoid Muggshot's bullets and bombs. After landing several successful shots on Muggshot, he finally fell down, knocked out.

Neyla suddenly a thud from outside. She opened the door and saw that Sly had already knocked out Muggshot with Carmelita's shock pistol. When Sly saw Neyla he walked up to her. "How's it going, Neyla?" Sly asked.

"Sly, there's something that I have to tell you." Neyla said.

"Sly, help me! She's killing me!" Carmelita said.

Sly walked up to Carmelita and once he saw her back, he looked at Neyla. "Neyla, what did you do?"

"Before I tell you that, I have to tell you something first. It's about the turtle and hippo." Neyla said.

"What about them?" Sly asked.

"They had another reason for leaving other than what they wrote on that note they left you. It was because of her! She went to them while you were helping me recover and convinced them to leave Paris." Neyla said.

"What? You had a part in Bentley and Murray abandoning me? Why?" Sly asked.

"I'll tell you why: She wanted to increase her chances of catching you, so she went to the turtle and hippo and persuaded them to leave Paris. But that's not all, she wanted to catch you so she'd eventually make you into a cop and claim you as her mate. When she admitted it to me, I didn't want her to go unpunished for what she did to you, so I walked behind her and gave her six lashes." Neyla explained.

"Is this true, Carmelita? Did you convince Bentley and Murray to leave so you could eventually catch me and turn me into something I'm not?!" Sly asked.

"YES! I wanted you to become a cop at Interpol and eventually make you my mate! And I still want do, and with Bentley and Murray out of the way, it only increases my chances of doing it!" Carmelita said.

"Well, too bad, Carmelita, because after what you've just admitted to me, I'll never fall in love with you now. I'm long over you now anyway. Now that I have Neyla, your chances of loving me are gone." Sly said showing Carmelita his bite mark.

"Come on, Ringtail, let's get out of here. We have a competition to win." Neyla said as she untied Carmelita's hands but left her feet tied. They even laid her shock pistol a few feet away from her so she'd be able get out before Muggshot woke up.

"MARK MY WORDS, I'LL NEVER STOP HUNTING EITHER OF YOU! I'LL PUT YOU IN PRISON FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE, NEYLA! AND WHEN YOU'RE GONE, I'LL MAKE SLY LOVE ME AND I'LL SHOVE IT IN YOUR FACE!" Carmelita yelled.

"No you won't, Carmelita! I'll never let you take the woman I love and my mate away from me!" Sly said.

"I know you won't do it, but I'll say it anyway: Stay away from Sly and me, Carmelita! For your sake, I hope Sly and I never see you again!" Neyla said as she ran with Sly back to their safe house.

After they got some rest, they began to plan. "Alright, Sly, with the B-CHAMPS round beginning it'll provide us with perfect cover for Phase 1: I'll have to use the catapult and my paraglider to get onto the Black Baron's gunships and plant these tracking devices. As I do that, you'll take down the aircraft communicator, that way the Black Baron will have no choice but to use an unscrambled radio frequency to call his gunships. And I have a secret weapon that will help us with that. And with the tracking devices, I'm sure not to miss. But in the end, it'll be a matter of taking down the Black Baron himself. Once we do that, not only will we be this year's champions, but we also get a new genius and possible sister-like figure for our new Cooper gang." Neyla said.

"How am I supposed to take down the communication antenna?" Sly asked.

"Well, you do like your new toy, don't you, Ringtail?" Neyla asked.

"Sure I do, Neyla." Sly said.

"Well, you can use it to break the support beams that are holding it up. I think that you'll enjoy getting a chance to play with your new toy, Sly." Neyla said.

"Alright, I'll do that." Sly said.

"After the completion is done, and Penelope is our new genius, we're going to have a long night of mating to celebrate the beginning of a new era of the Cooper gang, Sly." Neyla said seductively.

"I'll look forward to it, Neyla." Sly said as he kissed her deeply.

Neyla then went to the Black Baron's palace and used the catapult to get to the roof. Once she saw one of the gunships get into position, she used the catapult on the roof and her paraglider to get onto it. She then planted the tracking device and used the same method to plant the other tracking devices on the other gunships. Once they were all planted, Neyla jumped off the gunship and paraglided to the Cooper hanger.

 **With Sly**

Sly walked up to the support beams of the communication antenna and used his Shuriken to cut through all three of them, making the antenna fall to the ground. "I love this thing, but not nearly enough as I love Neyla." Sly said as he put his Shuriken away and went to the hanger to meet up with Neyla.

Once they suited up, they prepared their plane for take off. Once they were in the air and got to the dogfights, they quickly spotted the Black Baron's plane, witch had blinking lights on it. They began shooting the Baron's plane and thanks to Sly's piloting and shooting and Neyla's rear shooting, they managed to take down any planes that got in their way and make the Baron's plane go out of control.

"Drat, that Raccoon and Tigress are good. Gunships, converge on my position and destroy the Cooper aircraft and send in a spare plane as well." The Black Baron said.

"Sorry, Barron, but you're going to have to fight fair this year." Neyla said through the Baron's radio frequency as she activated her secret weapon.

"What? How did you get this frequency? What? No! Halt! I command it!" The Black Baron said as he saw two of his gunships get blown up by one of the windmill fans. "This plane's come unfixed! Time for an upgrade I say!"

The Black Baron flew to a the wing of a much bigger airplane and jumped on it. Sly engaged the autopilot that Penelope had installed and jumped on the wing with Neyla using his paraglider. "Hold it, Baron! We've beat you. your plane's in pieces." Sly said.

"Ah, but we're all still airborne, aren't we? The victor has yet to be decided!" The Black Baron said.

"Then let's settle it, shall we?" Neyla asked.

"Beware, you two, I've trained ten years at fisticuffs!" Black Baron said.

"Then this should be fun, for Sly and me." Neyla said.

It seemed that the Black Baron was not lying about being a master at fisticuffs. Sly and Neyla had to avoid the Barron's punched, especially his uppercut. When Sly knocked him off the wing, he grabbed the wing and called his goons to help him. Sly and Neyla easily took care of them. The Black Baron jumped back onto the wing and jumped a few inches. He then stumped on the wing, but Sly and Neyla jumped up when he came down to avoid falling off the wing. Eventually, Sly and Neyla knocked the Baron on the head, revealing that he was none other than Penelope.

"That's enough. You guys win." Penelope said.

"Penelope? You're the Black Baron?" Neyla asked.

"I was hoping that you'd figure it out sooner or later. I'm actually kinda grateful." Penelope said as she smiled.

"But why?" Sly asked.

"Let me explain everything to you when we get on the ground where it's much safer." Penelope said.

Before Sly and Neyla could talk to Penelope, they were rushed to the winner's circle. The crowd cheered for the new champions, and even took pictures of them. Some of the crowd wanted to get their autographs, which Sly and Neyla gratefully gave them. When the celebration was over, Penelope invited Sly and Neyla to her house for dinner, which they accepted. Over dinner she explained to them that the costume was a way for her to get past the age restriction. Sly and Neyla also told her about McSweeney and the greatest treasure of the Cooper Clan. They explained that they needed someone to plan a quick getaway if it was a trap. They even offered her an even share of the treasure and a place in their new family. Which Penelope Happily accepted.

"I'll be honored to be your new genius." Penelope said as she hugged both Sly and Neyla in a sister-like hug, which they returned.

"Welcome to the new Cooper gang and welcome to our family, little sister." Sly and Neyla both said, making Penelope cry tears of joy.

"Thank you so much, big brother and sister." Penelope said.

After getting some rest, Penelope took her new family on a week long tour of Holland. After it was over, they flew back home to India and showed Penelope her new room. It was an extra room that Sly and Neyla had saved in case anyone would be staying with them. When they got Penelope settled in with them, Penelope had installed soundproof walls in her room so she wouldn't have to hear Sly and Neyla mating. Sly and Neyla were happy that they were close to finding out what the greatest treasure of the Cooper Clan was. But it could wait until later, after a long night of mating, they went to sleep, dreaming of the future heists to come.

 **There you go guys, the new Cooper gang is almost complete. Next chapter will have Sly, Neyla, and Penelope finding out what the greatest treasure of the Cooper Clan is. Also, it will have Sly and Neyla's new muscle. Sorry for the long wait, preparing for Christmas took up a lot of my time. Anyway, hope you all had a great Christmas with your family and friends. See you next chapter guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go guys. This chapter will have a few twists. And will also have Sly and Neyla's final recruit. And also, Sly will take the final step in moving on from Bentley and Murray. And it'll have another mating scene. Anyway back to the story guys.**

It had been a week since Penelope was recruited and she was surprising her new brother and sister with her skills. She had modified their van to fly and had even replaced the engine with a Poly Cellular Battery. She had also put a portable automatic electrical charger for the battery just in case. She had even helped out around the house when Sly or Neyla needed help with something. She also got to know Sly and Neyla better and they got to know her. When the van was ready, they went to Heathrow prison. Sly broke in normally and learned from McSweeney that the greatest treasure of the Cooper Clan was something called the Cooper vault, where Sly's father and all of his ancestors hid their wealth for generations. Using the clues that McSweeney provided, they found the island that held the vault. But what they found was a fortress with security that could rival Fort Knocks. They also discovered that someone named Dr M had built the fortress and had been trying to get into the vault for years. Sly, Neyla and Penelope knew that they would have to plan very carefully if they wanted to get inside the vault.

After getting back home, Neyla and Penelope examined the plans and blueprints for Dr M's fortress. After carefully examining them, they came to the conclusion that they needed a top-class demolition expert and someone as strong if not stronger than Murray. After going through a list of demolition experts and muscle, they finally found a candidate who could fill both positions. But it was someone who Sly would never want to even hear of, let alone recruit, it was someone who had a role in the murder of Sly's parents, but he was also the perfect candidate who could fill the position of muscle and demolition. It was Sly's old enemy: The Panda King.

Neyla and Penelope went to Sly to discuss it with him. But when they told him who the candidate was, he was completely against it. "No way. There's no way I'm ever letting the Panda King on our team."

"Me and Neyla did a careful examination of Dr M's fortress, Sly, and we went through a list of demolition experts and muscle, but most of them are just too scared to do a job like this. And Murray is long gone so he's out of the question. The Panda King the only candidate who can fill both positions." Penelope said.

"I, I can't." Sly said.

Neyla then pulled Sly into a hug. "Sly, I know you don't want to recruit Panda King, and I know that you have every right to hate him for what he did to you. But he's the only one who has the skills that we need if we're going to get inside the Cooper vault. There's no one else in the world who can fill both demolition and muscle positions."

Sly thought about it and knew that they were both right. Panda King is the only one who had the skills that they needed to get into the vault and with Murray gone, Panda King was the only one who was strong enough to fill the position of muscle. Sly then looked at them. "Alright, we'll recruit him, but if he tries anything, we find someone else."

"Fair enough, big brother, I've found out that Panda King has left his crime and is living with his daughter in China. I've already got our things ready for the trip." Penelope said.

"I didn't know that Panda King had a child." Sly said.

"He probably thought that he should keep her a secret in case his enemies would try to hurt her to get to him." Neyla said.

"Yeah, your parents would have done the same thing to protect you, big brother, maybe if you and big sister had a child of your own, you would do the same thing too." Penelope said making Sly and Neyla blush and look at each other. "Oh, sorry, big brother and sister, I didn't mean to."

"It's okay, little sister, we don't mind." Sly said.

"It would actually be nice to have a child of our own, Sly, in the future, that is." Neyla said.

"It would, but let's wait a while longer before we plan on having our own child." Sly said.

"But don't you want to have a child with big sister, big brother, it would be very nice to have a little niece or nephew." Penelope said.

"I do, but I just think that we should wait until after the Cooper vault job is done before we plan on being parents." Sly said.

"Fair enough, Sly, we'll wait until the Cooper vault job is done,then we'll plan on having a family. Besides, that means we have a lot more times to mate without having to retrain ourselves." Neyla whispered in Sly's ear.

They got into the van and Neyla got into the driver's seat. With Murray gone, they needed a new driver and with Neyla being a former cop, she had the most experience with driving. Neyla hit the button to turn the van into flying mode and once they were in the air, Neyla set the coordinates for China and engaged the autopilot. The trip was long but they got to China in a matter of hours. Once they got to where Panda King lived and got his address, made their way to Panda King's house. But when they got there, they saw that he was fighting off some guards who looked like they were trying to take his daughter.

"Sly, we have to help him. We can't let those thugs take his daughter away from him." Neyla said.

"Yeah, anyone who tries to take a child from his or her parents are the worst kind of scum in the world." Penelope said.

Sly knew they were right, anyone who would take a child from their parents is the worst kind of scum and no good parent should ever have their child taken from them, even if that parent was the Panda King. "Alright, we'll help them. Penelope, Stay here and don't don't come out until those guys are dealt with."

"But I want to help." Penelope said.

"Penelope, we don't want you to get hurt, you're our little sister and we don't want anything to happen to you. Besides, your RC chopper could help us." Neyla said putting her hands on Penelope's shoulders.

"Ok, I'll stay here. But be careful, I don't want to lose my big brother or my big sister." Penelope said as she activated her RC chopper and sent it into the air. Sly and Neyla got out of the van and ran to where the fight was taking place. They got there just as two of the guards were taking Panda King's daughter away and they used their weapons to knock them out. Penelope's RC chopper had yanked the two guards that were holding Panda King away and Panda King looked shocked at this.

"Sly Cooper, what are you doing here?!" Panda King asked angry at seeing the one who ruined him years ago saving him and his daughter.

"No time to talk, Panda King, we have more of these thugs to get rid of." S!y said getting into a fighting stance.

"I know you hate Sly, Panda King, but are you willing to let that get in the way of keeping your daughter safe?" Neyla said joining Sly.

Panda King's daughter came up to her father. "Father, please, those two have come to help us. Fight with them. For me."

Panda King looked at his daughter then back at the guards. "Alright, my daughter, if it keeps you safe, I will fight with them." Panda King said joining Sly and Neyla in fighting off the guards. With Sly, Neyla and, Panda King's combined efforts, as well as Penelope's RC Chopper, all of the guards were quickly dealt with. Once they took care of them, Panda King turned to Sly.

"What are you doing here, Sly Cooper? I have long left my old life behind!" Panda King said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but we came here looking for you because we need your help." Sly said.

"Why should I help you?! You ruined me, humiliated me!" Panda King said.

"Well, for one thing, Panda King, we did just help you save your daughter. Doesn't that at least give us a moment of your time?" Neyla said.

"Yeah, I know you can handle yourself, Panda King, but even with your skills, those guards would have taken your daughter without my big brother and sister." Penelope said as she walked up to them.

Panda King's daughter walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "They are not wrong, father, those awful men would have defeated you eventually and taken me from you if this Sly Cooper and his friends had not helped us."

Panda King looked at her and knew that she was right. He then sighed. "You are right, my daughter. He then looked at Sly. "You helped me save my daughter, and I am indebted to you for that, Sly Cooper, and for that, I will help you with whatever you need. But only after you help me get rid of the one who sent those guards here. Only after he is dealt with, will I help you."

"Fair enough, Panda King. We'll help you, you help us. Is there anywhere you know your daughter will be safe?" Sly asked.

"Yes, I have a sister who is more than capable of keeping my little Jing King safe. I'll take her there while you and your friends prepare for our departure." Panda King said as he and Jing King began to walk away.

"Wait, father." Jing King said.

"What is it, my daughter?" Panda King asked.

Jing King walked up to Sly, Neyla and Penelope and bowed to all of them in the Chinese way. "Thank you so much for saving me. I am forever in your debt."

"You're very welcome, Jing King." Penelope said returning the bow with Sly and Neyla.

"We hope that you'll be safe with your aunt, Jing King." Neyla said.

"I will be safe. Sly Cooper, I know that you and my father are enemies, and I know that you hate him for what he did to you, but promise this: Keep my father safe. Promise me that you and your friends will bring him back to me when his debt to you is paid in full." Jing King said.

Sly still did hate Panda King and didn't trust him, but he knew that he couldn't let his daughter go through the pain of losing a parent that he had went through years ago. He then bowed to Jing King in the Chinese way. "I give you my most honorable vow that I will bring your father back to you when when his debt to us is paid in full, Jing King."

"Thank you, Sly Cooper. Thank you all." Jing King said as she went back to her father's side as he walked her to her aunt's home.

Sly, Neyla and Penelope prepared to go to wherever the person who tried to abduct Panda King's daughter lived. After an hour, Panda King returned with his fireworks and got into the van. "Where to, Panda King?" Neyla asked.

"The Northern Mountains. A powerful General named Tsao lives there. Tsao was fascinated with my old life as a crime lord and thought it magnificent. He has since then wanted to make my little Jing King marry him to form an unstoppable bloodline of Kings. But unlike me, Tsao has treated women like they are property and not people. We must insure that he will never come for my daughter again." Panda King said.

"Don't worry, Panda King, we will make sure that Tsao gets what he deserves for what he tried to do to Jing King. I promise." Sly said.

"We all do, Panda King." Penelope said.

After an hour of driving, they got to the northern mountains, they quickly found a safe house and set up shop. The Panda King set up his own safe house that was close to the gang's hideout and got his fireworks ready for any job that required his skills. After getting everything ready, they set down and Penelope set up a slide show.

"Okay, guys, Panda King has told us about General Tsao and from what he's told us, he's one of the worst criminals in the world. And I know we saved Jing King, but from what Panda King has told us about his fascination with the Panda King bloodline, he'll more than likely try to go after Jing King again. We need to get rid of him if we're going to be able to recruit Panda King as our demolition expert and muscle. First, I'll need to break into Tsao's place of business and get us some information about him and everything that he's into. But the door is locked by a double padlock, so big brother and sister will work together to get the twin keys that'll get us past the lock. I've made some new technology to help me get past the security, but I'll need someone to guard the door in case anyone comes in. Also, my air swipes have picked up some unusual radio waves out of the water. Once he get our Intel, we can find out what those radio waves are." Penelope said as she ended the slideshow.

"I would like to guard your little sister, Cooper, you and Neyla will get the keys while I guard Penelope." Panda King said.

"I don't trust you yet, Panda King." Sly said.

"I know you do not, Cooper, and you have every right not to trust me. But If you won't let me do this for me, at least let me do it for my little Jing King." Panda King said.

"Sly, let him help us. He's doing this to make sure that his daughter is safe and is never forced to marry Tsao. Besides, we don't want anything to happen to our little sister." Neyla said as she hugged Sly.

"Please, big brother, if not for him, then for big sister and me." Penelope said joining into the hug.

"Alright, but if our little sister gets hurt in any way, Panda King, this whole thing is over, got it?" Sly asked.

"You have my word that she will not be harmed, Cooper" Panda King said.

Sly and Neyla went out to find the guards that had the keys, while Panda King and Penelope made their way to Tsao's center of business to prepare for Sly and Neyla's arrival. Sly and Neyla separated and once they found the guards, they quickly and quietly pick-pocketed the keys and headed to Penelope and Panda King's location. Once they got there, they unlocked the lock and opened the door.

"Before you go, little sister, I have something for you." Neyla said giving Penelope a Grapple gun. "I think that you'll need it."

"Thanks, big sister, anyway you and big brother he'd back to the safe house. I'll need you to guide me through the inside so I can get to the computer." Penelope said.

"I will keep you safe, Penelope, call me if you shall need my help." Panda King said.

"I will, Panda King, wish me luck." Penelope said as she went inside the building. Once inside, she was held back by a laser wall. She got out her Grapple Cam, threw it past the lasers and activated it. Penelope had installed a speaker to make the guards hear her voice and a sleep dart launcher in the Grapple Cam as well. With guidance from Sly and Neyla, Penelope then lured the guards onto pressure pads and once they were on them, Penelope knocked them out with a sleep darts, making the laser wall turn off. Penelope then used her grappling gun to get to the second floor and made her way to the computer. Once she got there, she began hacking it. After a few minutes, the computer was hacked, showing every crime that Tsao had committed. She then got out a flash drive and transferred all the files to it. Once all the files were on it, Penelope quickly made her way outside. Once she was out of the building, she headed back to the safe house with Panda King. After they got back, Penelope put all of the files on her ThiefNet computer. She had thought that Tsao would know he was hacked and replaced her computer with a computer that had nothing on it.

After talking a break, they all headed to where the unusual radio waves came from. When they got there, they looked around and saw a block of ice flowing through the water. "I think the radio waves are coming from that block of ice." Penelope said.

"How can a block of ice give off radio waves?" Neyla said.

"I think I know, it's something that's in the ice. Penelope, could you bring that block of ice to us with your RC chopper? I think know what's inside it." Sly said.

"Sure thing, big brother." Penelope said as she sent her RC chopper to where the block of ice was. She then used her grappling line to grab the ice and it started heading back to them. Once it was on shore, they quickly thawed out what was in the ice. When the ice was thawed out, Sly had a look of shock on his face.

"I, I can't believe it. It's the old team van. Last I saw, it was floating away in the Canadian river. How would it end up here?" Sly asked.

"Given water currents, it's highly probable, big brother." Penelope said.

Sly opened the passenger side door and went inside. Once inside, he saw a picture of him, Bentley and Murray together after one of their old heists. Sly started remembering all of the times that he shared with Bentley and Murray, remembering their childhood, their teenage years, all of their heists and all the fun times they had, but in the end, it just brought him back to the present. With Bentley and Murray long having abandoned him and what he now has with Neyla and Penelope. He started having conflicted thoughts about the van as he held the picture in his hand. " _Should I keep the van? It would be a way of remembering the good times with Bentley and Murray."_

" _But they've left me now and this van will just bring back memories that just lead me back here. I should just push it back into the river and let the current take it." Sly's other side said._

"Big brother, what's wrong?" Penelope asked as Sly got out of the van putting the picture back where it was as he came out.

"I think I know, little sister, this van is bringing back Sly's memories of the times he shared with the turtle and hippo and he's probably having conflicted thoughts. Right, Sly?" Neyla asked as she went to Sly's side.

"Yes, Neyla. I don't know if I should keep it as a reminder of Bentley and Murray, or just push it back into the water and let it float away. I can't stop thinking about them, and every time I do, it just brings me back here. I don't know what to do." Sly said.

Panda King approached Sly and put his hand on his shoulder. "Cooper, I know that you miss your old friends and you will never forget them, especially what they did to you, but you must let go of them and concentrate on your present and future, for there is no future in the past."

Penelope then walked up to Sly and took his hand. "Panda King's right, big brother, I know you miss your old family, but you have a new family now and you need to accept that if you want to move on." Penelope said.

Neyla then pulled Sly into a hug, which he returned. "They're right, Sly, it's time for you to finally let go of the turtle and hippo. If we keep this van, it will only make you miss them even more every time you look at it." Neyla said.

"I know, Neyla, but I don't know if I can do this on my own." Sly said.

"You're not alone, Sly, you have Penelope as your little sister, and you also have me. I made you a promise that I would never ever abandon you no matter what we go through together and I intend to keep it. I love you, and if you accept that you're starting a new family with me and Penelope, you'll be able to finally let go of the past and all the weight that you carry will finally be gone. You just need to accept things change and move on with your life." Neyla said as she deeply kissed Sly.

"You're right, Neyla, it is time for me to let go. But if I'm going to take this final step, I'll need you to help me." Sly said as he walked to the van.

"I'll happily help you, Sly, if it gets rid of the weight of the turtle and hippo, I'll happily help you take the final step in moving forward with your life and beginning a new one." Neyla said.

"Panda King, we need your help as well, me and Neyla can't do this on our own." Sly said.

"It will be an honor." Panda King said as he walked to the van with Penelope. Once they were all in place, they started pushing the van back into the water. And once it was far enough, the current started sweeping the van away.

Panda King and Penelope started heading back to the safe house when Penelope noticed that Sly and Neyla weren't following. "Aren't you coming, big brother and sister?"

Neyla walked up to them. "I think Sly needs to see this, little sister, and I need to be there with him. Panda King, do you have a spare bedroom in your safe house that Penelope can use?"

"I do, but why are you asking me this?" Panda King asked.

"Because Sly and I need to be alone tonight. And we don't want our little sister to hear us. So I'm asking you to let her sleep in your house and keep watch over her while Sly and I are alone." Neyla said.

"Are you and big brother going to celebrate or something, big sister?" Penelope asked.

"Yes we are, little sister, but this celebration is for me and Sly. But don't worry, when we are back home, we'll all have a proper celebration. I think that you'll enjoy it. But for now, go with Panda King, he'll keep you safe." Neyla said hugging Penelope.

"I will watch over her for tonight and when the next morning comes, I will bring her back. You have my word." Panda King said leading Penelope to his safe house.

Neyla walked up to Sly's side and put her arm around his waist. Sly then put his arm around her neck and they watched as the last reminder of Sly's old life was swept away by the water current. When it was out of sight, Sly and Neyla went back to the safe house and Sly noticed that Penelope wasn't inside.

"Where's Penelope, Neyla?" Sly asked as they entered their room.

"I asked her to stay at Panda King's safe house, Sly. We're going to celebrate you taking the final step in moving on. And there's only one way I know to celebrate." Neyla said as she started taking off her clothes. When she was fully naked, she walked up to Sly and kissed him deeply.

Sly kissed her back and she started to help Sly out of his clothes. When he was fully naked, he placed her on the bed and got on top of her. "Are you sure you want to mate now, Neyla? Tsao is still not taken care of yet." Sly said but Neyla put a finger on his lips.

"Sly, just shut up and kiss me. This is a night of celebration for us and I want to us both to enjoy it. Everything else can wait." Neyla said. Sly then kissed her deeply and lustfully as he put his hands on her breasts and squeezed them gently, making her moan in pleasure.

"Oh yes, Sly, more!" Neyla moaned.

Sly then kissed his way to her breasts and started to suck on them hungrily. "Oh yes, Sly, I love you! I love you so much!" Neyla moaned. Sly then kissed down to her lower area, licking and sucking on it. In a matter of minutes, Neyla came in Sly's mouth. He licked her clean, came back up and kissed her lips deeply and passionately.

Neyla then flipped them over and went down to Sly's member. She began licking it, making Sly blush and moan in pleasure. She then took it in her mouth and started sucking on it as hard as she could, being careful not to hurt her lover. In a matter of minutes, Sly came into Neyla's mouth and she swallowed every drop from him.

Sly then sat up and kissed her deeply, making them both moan into each other's mouths and when they seperated, Neyla pushed Sly back down and put his member inside her. She then started a slow pace while Sly massaged her breasts. "Oh yes, Ringtail, keep massaging them! You can even move your hands to my behind if you want!" Neyla moaned as she started to speed up her pace. Sly moved his hands to Neyla's behind and began to rub it gently. They both felt like they were in heaven, not wanting it to end.

"Oh yes, Ringtail, give it to me harder!" Neyla moaned.

Sly held her hips and thrust his hips to meet hers as they speeded up their pace. "Neyla, I love you!"

Neyla smiled and kissed him deeply. "I love you too, Sly! I'm about to cum!"

"Me too, Neyla!" Sly said as he grabbed her breasts and massaged them lustfully. After a few minutes, they both came together and Neyla collapsed on top of Sly. He held her close and sniffed Neyla's hair, enjoying the scent.

"That was incredible, Sly, I'm so happy that you're here with me." Neyla said as she snuggled up close to Sly.

"I'm happy that you're with me too, Neyla, without you I don't know where I'd be." Sly said.

"Well, let's get some rest, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow and we'll need our sleep." Neyla said as she gave Sly one last kiss for the night.

"Goodnight, Neyla.

"Goodnight, Sly." Neyla said as they both fell asleep.

 **The next day**

Sly and Neyla then heard a knock on the door and woke up. "Big brother and sister, are you awake yet?" Penelope asked.

"Yes, little sister, we just need to get dressed and we'll come out. You just hold on until we're ready." Neyla said.

"Ok. I made you both breakfast, so you should hurry before it gets cold." Penelope said.

Sly and Neyla quickly got dressed and looked at each other. "So, how did you like our celebration, Ringtail?"

"It was perfect, Neyla, I'm glad we did it." Sly said as they walked to the table and sat down to eat breakfast. Penelope noticed their smiles and smiled as well.

"How was your celebration, big brother and sister?" Penelope asked.

"It was very enjoyable, little sister, but we'll have a proper celebration when we're back home." Sly said.

"I know, big sister promised me already." Penelope said.

"How was your night, little sister?" Neyla asked.

"Well, it was okay. I played some dice and cards and even modified the van with Panda King. He's at his safe house." Penelope said as they finished their breakfast.

When they finished their breakfast, Penelope had set up a slide show. "Ok, I looked at the security camera and saw that Tsao broke into the safe house while we were dealing with big brother's old team van and took our computer. Luckily for us, I swapped it with a computer that had nothing on it and the flash drive with all the evidence of Tsao's crimes are safe too. But it's not going to be easy since Tsao's increased his security. He's using what appears to be vampires from a crypt in the cemetery for street patrols. We have to destroy the crypt so Tsao can never use the vampires ever again. Luckily for us, Panda King knows that Tsao has some firework stashes for the wedding that he was going to force Jing King into. Once we have them, we go to the crypt and destroy it. After that, we go after Tsao and get rid of him. Once we do, Panda King will be free to come with us on the Cooper vault job." Penelope said as she ended the slideshow.

"Penelope, I know you believe in Panda King, but I don't fully trust him yet." Sly said.

"I know you don't have any reason to fully trust him yet, big brother, but he's the only one for the demolition part of the job." Penelope said.

"Sly, if it makes you feel any better, we can all do it together, just to make sure that he doesn't try anything." Neyla said as she embraced Sly.

"Alright, we'll all do it together. Penelope, is there any other RC vehicle you have besides your chopper?" Sly asked.

"Of course, big brother, I have a RC car with a turret on it. It should be a good help to us on this job." Penelope said.

"Is your remote control capable of long range distances, little sister?" Neyla asked.

"Yes, I've programed it to have my vehicles go anywhere without going out of range of my control." Penelope said.

"Good, because we want you to stay here. Me, Sly and Panda King will go to the crypt and destroy it once we get all the fireworks that Panda King needs." Neyla said.

"Alright, if I can still help my big brother and sister, I'll stay here. But I'll go ahead and get Panda King and send him your way while you go on ahead." Penelope said going to Panda King's safe house while Sly and Neyla went to where the first firework stash was located.

Once Penelope was inside, Panda King walked up to her. "This is it, Panda King, we need you for a job. My big brother and sister are trying to break into a firework cache and they need your help."

"I will be there presently, you may go." Panda King.

Penelope then hugged Panda King and looked up at him. "Please keep my big brother and sister safe. They're my family now, and I don't want to lose them."

Panda King hugged her back. "You have my word that I will keep them both safe. They helped me save my little Jing King, so I owe them that much."

When Penelope left, Panda King walked up to the mirror and looked at the reflection of his old self. "Hello, old friend, I am about to work alongside Sly Cooper, and I cannot carry you with me on the journey."

"You fool! This is your chance for revenge! He humiliated us! Ruined us! Made us weak!" Panda King's yin side said.

"He helped me save my little Jing King, without Cooper and his new family, I would have lost her to Tsao." Panda King said.

"He was probably manipulating you into doing what he wants! Destroy him now!" Panda King's yin side said.

"Cooper taught me humility. We took his parents from him all those years ago, and yet, even after what we did to him, he helped me save my daughter. And he even manages to trust us. But only through cooperating with him and his family, will we become the father Jing King needs." Panda King said.

"The yin and yang?" Panda King's yin side said.

"Yes, if strength were all that mattered to us, then Tsao would be an ideal son in law." Panda King said.

"Very well then, Cooper and his family shall live." Panda King's yin side said.

Panda King then made his way to Sly and Neyla's location and when he got there, he saw that they had already had the fireworks. "I see you already have the first set of fireworks."

"Yes, we have." Neyla said.

"Fear not, you two, I promised your little sister that I would keep you both safe, and I will keep that promise." Panda King said bowing in the Chinese way.

"Here, you'll need them." Sly said giving the fireworks to Panda King. After a few minutes of practicing his old skills on objects and even some of the vampires, they headed to the next stash. When they got there, some of the vampires came after them. Penelope's RC car showed up as Panda King was taking care of the vampire and shot the last two before they could get to him. Sly and Neyla got the safe opened and gave the fireworks to Panda King. Neyla grabbed Penelope car and they headed to the final safe. When they got there, Sly and Neyla quickly cracked the safe as Panda King and Penelope's RC car took care of the vampires. When they were through, Sly and Neyla gave Panda King the fireworks.

"Well, looks like our part of the job is done, Panda King, think you handle it from here?" Sly asked.

"Yes, you should return to your adoptive sister, she is most likely worried about you." Panda King said.

"Yes, she probably is. Come back to the safe house when you're done here." Neyla said.

"I will." Panda King said. Suddenly, one more vampire jumped at Panda King but Sly quickly got out his Shuriken and threw it at the vampire, cutting its head off and making turn into dust. Sly put his Shuriken away. "Thank you, Sly Cooper."

"You're welcome, Panda King, take Penelope's RC car with you. She can help you with any vampires that may come up behind you." Sly said giving Panda King the car and heading back to the safe house with Neyla.

Panda King went to the vampire crypt and once he got there, he started to destroy the vampire crypt with his fireworks. Penelope's RC car took care of any vampires that tried to stop Panda King. In a matter of minutes, Panda King destroyed the crypt, stopping the vampires for good. "The deed is done!" Panda King said grabbing the RC car and heading back to the safe house.

Once Panda King got to the safe house, he sat down at the table as Penelope set up a slide show. "Okay guys, now that the vampires are taken care of, we can finally take down Tsao. I've managed to track down his location using some air scans and it looks like he's waiting for us at his special arena. No doubt he wants to challenge us. I think this is a job for big brother and sister, you'll have to go to the arena and defeat him. Once he's taken care of, Jing King will never have to worry about him ever again and Panda King will be free to come with us." Penelope said as she ended the slideshow.

"I want to add something to your plan, Penelope." Panda King said.

"What's that, Panda King?" Penelope asked.

"I want us to rob Tsao's treasure temple and destroy it after we get the treasure. I also want him to watch as his family's name is disgraced. He tried to disgrace my family's bloodline and honor, he deserves that much." Panda King said.

"Alright, Panda King, we'll do it. After we're done with all that, we'll drop him off at the local Interpol headquarters. With the crimes he's done, he'll be in locked up for years." Neyla said.

They started the van and, got to the entrance to the arena. Neyla put the van on autopilot and got out of the van with Sly. "Be careful, big brother and sister, I know you can handle yourselves, but Tsao must have skills and black magic that he can use against you." Penelope said.

"We'll be alright, little sister, but if we need you and Panda King, we'll contact you. You just fill us in on what the arena has in store for us." Neyla said.

"I will, big sister." Penelope said as she got on her computer and looked up the area.

"Remember, Cooper, bring Tsao here so we may disgrace his family name." Panda King said.

"We will, Panda King." Sly said as he went inside the cave that led to the arena with Neyla. Once they got there, they spire jumped on one of the bamboo shoots.

"Ah, the famous Sly Cooper, I see you have found my family's secret arena. And you even brought your friend with you." Tsao said.

"We're not here to chit chat, Tsao, we're here to beat the feathers off of you!" Neyla said.

"Big brother and sister, you need to know something about this arena: The energy from past battles strengthens the combatants, allowing them to soar for long distances. You should be able to fly all across the arena with one jump, and switch directions in the air with a double jump." Penelope said through communications.

"Thanks, little sister, we'll keep that in mind." Sly said.

Tsao jumped through the air to another bamboo shoot, but as he was in the air, Sly intercepted him and hit him with his cane. When Tsao jumped back to another bamboo shoot, he threw magic balls at them but they jumped out of the way and whacked him with their weapons, sending him to the ground, with Sly and Neyla following him.

"Impressive, you two, I'm amazed you've lasted this long." Taso said.

"It's over, Tsao, you don't have Jing King so you're forced marriage plan is ruined." Neyla said.

"So it was the two of you who interfered with the taking of Jing King!" Tsao said.

"Yes, it was us. And we're also the ones who are going to stop you from ever going after Jing King again." Sly said.

"No! I will have her for my bride and no one will stop me from forming an unstoppable bloodline of Kings! Maybe I'll have your little girlfriend be one of my maid servents and occasional mistress." Tsao said.

Neyla whipped Tsao's shield out of his hand and Sly whacked him with his cane, making him fall to the ground. They then pinned him down and punched him in the face repeatedly until he was unconscious. "No one ever talks about the love of my life like that." Sly said embracing Neyla in a deep hug and kiss. They grabbed Tsao and brought him to the van.

"His treasure temple is not far from here." Panda King said.

"On our way there now, Panda King." Neyla said as they headed to Tsao's treasure temple. Once they got there, Panda King woke Tsao up.

"Wha, where am I!" Tsao asked before he saw Panda King. "P, Panda King?!" Tsao asked in fear.

"Yes, Tsao, me, look down there, tell me what you see." Panda King said holding Tsao upside down.

"My, my treasure temple!" Tsao said.

"Yes, I want you to watch as your family name is disgraced and humiliated. Penelope, are you ready?" Panda King asked.

"Ready, Panda King." Penelope said activating the new grappling hook that she had installed on the van while Sly and Neyla had their celebration. The hook Grappled to the temple's roof and Neyla made the van go up, breaking off the roof. They then threw the roof into the water and sent the line into the temple.

"No! My family temple! This is outrageous!" Tsao said.

"It is about to get much worse for you and your family name Tsao!" Sly said as he and Penelope slid down the line. They pulled the levers to the vault at the same time and wrapped the line around the treasure chest. They got back on the line and it pulled them up. When they got back in the van, Sly went to the firework cannon that Panda King had helped Penelope install.

"What are you doing, Cooper?!" Tsao asked.

"Completing the disgrace and humiliation of you and your family name, Tsao." Sly said.

"Cooper, destroy the stone Dragon first. Tsao must have black magic to bring it to life in extraordinary situations." Panda King said.

Sly aimed the cannon at the dragon and quickly destroyed it with six fireworks. Once that was done, he aimed for the support beams of the treasure temple and destroyed them, making the temple in the water. "NOOOOOO!" Tsao yelled as he witnessed his family temple fall into the water. Panda King then punched him in the face hard enough to knock him out.

"Time to take him to the local Interpol headquarters. Little sister, get the evidence ready for when we get there." Neyla said.

"With pleasure, big sister." Penelope said as she helped Panda King tie Tsao up and when they were done, Penelope taped the flash drive with the evidence of Tsao's crimes onto his chest. The van finally arrived at the local Interpol headquarters and when some officers came out of the building, Neyla got close enough to the ground and Panda King threw Tsao out of the van. Once they were done, they quickly flew away from the headquarters.

When they got to Jing King's aunt's, Panda King walked in and greeted his daughter. "Oh, father, I missed you!" Jing King said as she hugged her father.

"I have missed you as well, daughter, Tsao has been taken care of. He'll never trouble us again, and it is all thanks to Sly Cooper and his family." Panda King said as Sly and the others came inside.

"Hello, Jing King." Sly said.

Jing King walked up to them and hugged them all. "Oh, thank you so much Sly Cooper, I can never thank you enough for what you and your family for what you have done for me and my family."

You're very welcome, Jing King, but we need your father's help with something." Neyla said.

"It has something to do with my family's legacy and if you're going to get the job done, we'll need your father's skills. Don't worry, Jing King, we'll make sure that he comes back with you safely." Sly said.

"Jing King, this is Tsao's treasure, we want you to have it. We hoped that you could find something good to do with it." Penelope said as she pushed the treasure chest to Jing King.

"I could use it to pay the Orphanages here and help the children find great homes." Jing King said.

"That sounds wonderful, daughter, I would very much love to help you, but I must go with Cooper and his family. But I will return to you when my Dept to Cooper is paid in full." Panda King said as he walked up to his daughter.

"I understand, father, I will stay here until your return." Jing King said as she hugged her father.

"Goodbye, Jing King, we look forward to seeing you again soon." Penelope said.

"It's been an honor to meet you, Jing King, we'll see to it that your father is returns to you safely." Neyla said.

"I hope that you are successful in finding those orphaned children great homes, Jing King." Sly said said.

"Thank you, Sly Cooper, I hope you will succeed in getting your family legacy." Jing King said.

Sly and the others left the house and went to Shanghai to have a week's vacation. After it was over, they headed back home to India to continue planning on getting into the Cooper vault.

 **There you go guys, the new Cooper gang is finally complete. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will have the new Cooper gang's first official heist. Until then, see you next chapter guys.**


End file.
